Fellspawn
by sillysongswithlarry
Summary: Robin was accustomed to having no family. After meeting Validar, she thought she might even be better off. But when Naga's ritual sent Lucina back to the past, she brought with her ten half-siblings. How does the camp react to Robin's future children, and how is Robin supposed to handle the onslaught of new faces calling her "Mama"?
1. Chapter 1

This story requires some explanation. If you're not interested in reading warnings and you prefer to read a story blind and have no idea where the plot is going, skip down past all this to after the chapter title. Everyone else, listen up.

So, I've read a few fanfics wherein a male Robin is the father of _all _the kids simultaneously. Usually, it elicits a kind of "wow, looks like that man really gets around" reaction, but the overall message is that Robin is a stud and all the girls want him. So I thought it would be interesting to see how the perception changes when it's a _female _Robin with that many kids by different men.

This story is not that. At least, not fully. By the time I finished planning and got around to actually writing, the plot became far more of a fluffy, angsty crack!fic than anything else. Definitely not as sophisticated as I was going for. But it is still Mama!Robin.

Second warning: this story has very little cohesive plot. It was meant to, but by the time I lost interest in writing it, it was basically just a collection of scenes happening in a vaguely chronological order around the plot of Awakening. There is no beginning and no end, but it is technically finished as I don't plan to write any more.

Third warning: I play around with most people's sexuality and romantic orientation in this. There is bisexuality, polyamory, heterosexuality, aromantic people, alloromantic people, and probably a few others I've forgotten. I tried to keep to canon as much as possible (everyone who was interested in women in canon is interested in women here, but they might also be interested in men, etc), but in order to have all the pairings and the children being associated with certain characters, I did have to change a few things. In addition, Robin is very much aromantic. She has partners she cares for, but she is never in love, which is why I have not tagged this story with a pairing for her.

Fourth warning: There is not very much blood, but there might be swearing, and there's definitely adult themes, so this is rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, its characters, or anything else that is property of Nintendo or Intelligent Systems. Additionally, any recognizable dialogue is lifted straight from the games.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter One**

"Your Grace," Robin called, bowing formally to Chrom, then to Sumia. "Your Highness. If I might have a word?"

Chrom glanced at his new wife, both of them showing their concern over her sudden observance of propriety. "Of course, Robin," Chrom answered. "You're always welcome to talk to us."

A faint smile ghosted over Robin's face, a sure sign that she had just thought up some snarky response, but she did not give voice to it. "Thank you, your Grace. Perhaps the three of us might speak privately?" She glanced pointedly around the somewhat crowded chamber.

Chrom and Sumia made a few excuses to their subjects, then followed Robin to a private antechamber, where Robin cast a spell Miriel had taught her to prevent eavesdropping. When she was done, Sumia asked, worry in her voice, "Robin, what is this about? Is something wrong?"

The lines on Robin's face were grim. "Wrong? No. More ... potentially problematic."

Chrom's Exalt impulses kicked in. "For us or the realm?"

"Us, mostly." Robin sighed. "I have something to tell the two of you, and it's going to be a tad bit difficult, so bear with me." She gestured towards a brown loveseat with cream accents. "You might want to sit down."

They did so, Chrom supporting his wife when she nearly tripped over the woven rug beneath them. Robin smiled at the small act of devotion. She dearly hoped her news would not drive a wedge between the two.

"Sumia," Robin began, kneeling in front of her so that she could look into her eyes. "I hope by now you know I love you as family, and I would never intentionally do something to hurt you."

"Oh gods," Sumia said, her eyes filled with fear. "You're still in love with Chrom." Her hands clenched in her lap, clutching each other as if for dear life.

Chrom's eyes bulged.

"What?" Robin asked, then shook her head quickly. "No, of course not. I was never in love with Chrom."

Chrom flinched, and Robin pinched the bridge of her nose. "By the gods, I'm terrible at this."

Sumia pulled Robin's hand from her face and pressed it between the two of hers. "So if you aren't in love with him–"

"I'm _not–_"

"–then what are you worried about?"

Robin bit her lip in thought. "I want to preface this by saying that by the time the two of you began your courtship, Chrom and I had already cut everything off. We were never together after you were."

"I know..." Sumia said hesitantly. "You and Chrom both have sworn that to me."

"Just for the record, you two became close two months ago," Robin said.

Chrom growled, still smarting. "What is the point of this, Robin?"

Sumia kicked her husband's foot lightly. "She's just nervous. What is it, Robin?"

Robin took a deep breath. In and out. "I was having dizzy spells and nausea for a few weeks, so I went to see Libra."

Sumia took in a breath, obviously beginning to put things together.

"I'm nearly three months pregnant."

Chrom choked on air. "Y-You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She winced.

"With my child?" he clarified.

"Clearly," Sumia snapped, uncharacteristically short with her husband. "She wouldn't be so scared otherwise."

Robin honestly was not sure that was true. Pregnancy was a very scary thing, even if you weren't pregnant with your married ex-lover's heir to his throne.

Sumia gripped Robin's hands tightly, pulling her into a hug. "Everything will be fine, Robin."

Robin had promised herself she would not cry, but Sumia's loving support was a little too much for her in her hormone-addled state, and she began to tear up. "Th-thank you, Sumia."

Chrom's arm was still hugging his wife, but he placed a hand on Robin's back for support. "Sumia's right, Robin. This isn't ideal, but we'll get through it together."

"'Isn't ideal'?" Robin laughed bitterly. "That's an understatement. What are we supposed to do, Chrom?"

"You're the tac–" Chrom cut himself off, likely realizing that she was in no mood for their normal banter.

"Exactly! I'm the tactician, and I have no idea how to deal with this!"

Sumia hugged her even more tightly. "I have a couple, but they all depend on what you want."

Robin drew back, swiping at her tears. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your child will be Chrom's heir, yes? The Ylissean code means that the firstborn is the heir, even if that heir is born out of wedlock."

Chrom nodded absently.

"So she'll have to be acknowledged. If you want to raise her, then we'll have to out you as Chrom's ex-lover."

Robin grimaced. "I wouldn't want to bring that kind of shame onto you and Chrom."

"We'll bear with it gladly if you want to keep her with you." Sumia glared at her husband fiercely to reinforce her words.

Chrom smiled reassuringly at his wife. "I don't fear rumors."

"And your other option?" Robin asked, stubborn.

"We could claim her as mine and Chrom's. You'd still be around to raise her, but to the rest of the world, you'd be her godmother."

Robin blinked. "I–Hmm."

"How would that even work? You can't just switch. It'll be obvious she's pregnant eventually," Chrom said.

Sumia paused to let Robin answer, but Robin's eyes had glazed over, and she knew that she was considering the idea.

"We could announce my pregnancy," Sumia explained to her husband, "And the two of us could go into seclusion for the next few months, claim that I'm having a tough time and she's tending me. Once she has the baby and has lost enough of the baby weight, we return. I wear baggy clothes so no one can tell I haven't been pregnant. As long as we're careful when she breastfeeds, it should be doable."

"What if something goes wrong? The palace has the best healers around." Chrom's brow furrowed.

"We'd need to bring Lissa with us. She's trustworthy, and she's the best there is."

"And Maribelle," Robin finally rejoined the conversation. "Lissa might need help, and we can trust the Shepherds with this, can't we?" Chrom, Sumia, and Robin shared a glance, then each nodded.

"Take some of the other Shepherds with you, too, then," Chrom said. "There's bandits and Risen out there, still, and you'd make a priceless ransom."

"You're not planning to come along, Chrom?" asked Robin.

Chrom sighed. "I would, but I'm Exalt now. I can't just leave my kingdom to run itself, as much as I'd like to."

"Oh, I know that," Robin said breezily. "I just hadn't thought you'd be self-aware enough to realize that. I figured Sumia and I would have to talk some sense into you."

Chrom scowled at her.

"So this is the option you want, Robin?" Sumia asked. "Because we don't have to do it like this."

"Would you ... not mind raising my child, Sumia? I'm sure this isn't how you pictured starting your family."

"You've always been family, Robin. Your little baby will be, too." Sumia chastised. "And yes, this isn't quite what I expected, and it's nothing like the storybooks, but Robin, that's okay. I may have married a prince, but I know no one really gets a fairy tale ending. And I wouldn't want one if it meant leaving you out in the cold," she finished firmly.

Robin laughed a little desperately, gratitude suffusing her words. "Sumia, I love you."

"I love you, too," Sumia smiled at her while Chrom looked on adoringly. "Can I feel the baby?"

Robin laughed again, this time at her enthusiasm. "It's the size of a bean right now, Sumia; I doubt you can feel it!" Despite her words, Robin rose and perched herself on the arm of the loveseat in order to give Sumia access to her abdomen.

Sumia rested her hand on it, giggling. "Robin, you've got a little baby in your belly."

"I know…" Robin smiled. "I can hardly believe it."

"I can't believe it either. Robin, you're going to be a moth—" Chrom's incredulous expression morphed into one of panic. "Gods above, I'm going to be a father."

Sumia and Robin laughed at him, the former turning away from Robin to lean against her husband reassuringly. "Everything will be alright, love. Your baby will be perfect, and I know you'll be an excellent father."

"For what it's worth, Sumia…" Robin said slowly but genuinely. "I can think of no better mother for my baby than you."

Sumia's hands flew to her face, tears starting up again. "Robin… Thank you."

* * *

"I suppose we'd better hope that this baby resembles her father," Robin grimaced.

Chrom's expression was equally concerned, but Sumia showed confusion. "What do you mean, Robin?"

Robin explained, "I look Plegian, Sumia. If she comes out with dark skin and white hair, anyone will be able to tell I'm the mother."

* * *

"So why do you keep calling my baby a 'her'?"

Sumia blushed immediately. "Don't make fun of me."

"Sumia." Robin's voice was highly amused.

"I may have done a flower fortune when I was younger, for Chrom's first child," Sumia admitted reluctantly.

"Not yours?" Robin asked, curious.

"No—even back then I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to marry him. But I wanted to know he'd be happy, and I wanted to know what his life would be like."

"And it was a girl?"

"It was a girl."

"Hmm. Well, with you and Chrom raising her, I'm sure she'll be happy."

* * *

A/N Since these are so short and they're prewritten, I'm releasing multiple at a time, so the next chapter should be up soon. Also, if the chapters don't seem as polished as the ones in Visions, it's because this was much less structured as a story, and I basically gave up on it and decided to post them.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part of this update. Hopefully everything's showing up correctly.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Two**

Robin was going to murder Chrom. Quietly and viciously.

She had warned him so many times about his inattentiveness, and now it had nearly gotten him killed. In a moment of respite, he turned towards Robin to share his relief, and a Risen nearly struck a fatal blow. Had it not been for Marth, she would have lost him. In the wake of that, Marth's exclamation of 'Father, no!' was almost trivial, although puzzling. Exasperated, she trailed after Chrom and Marth as they left for a more private locale. When they came to a stop by some fruit trees near a river bank, far from the Risen corpses, Robin slapped Chrom lightly on the chest. "You idiot! Don't let your guard down like that! I want to be able to return you to your beautiful wife in one piece."

Chrom chuckled, scratching his head nervously. "Thankfully for me, Marth was there to help." He turned to Marth with an admiring smile. "I owe you a debt, Marth. I know you have secrets, and your outburst was likely just one of these. But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal; I consider you a friend of Ylisse all the same."

Robin disagreed somewhat, but it was not her place to protest. She did not mean to diminish Marth's works: she had saved the lives of all three of the royal siblings, even if Emmeryn's rescue was only temporary. However, any secret Marth harbored could be their downfall. Marth smiled, but she answered firmly, "Thank you, but… I think I would prefer you know the truth."

"As you wish," Chrom replied solemnly.

"Here," Marth said, stepping closer to Chrom. "Look closely, and all will be made clear."

Chrom must have seen something of import, judging by his gasp and the way his gaze turned inexpressibly sad. "That's the Brand of the Exalt…"

Robin gasped lightly herself, looking at Marth–nay, Lucina–with new eyes. Looking closely, she could see the tilt of her jaw and the sweep of her hair, the curl of her lips that so resembled Robin's own. Of course, there was Chrom's blue hair and his stiff bearing, and Robin could see in her also the trembling in her hands and the scrunch of her face that was all Sumia at her most nervous.

"Lucina," Chrom muttered, stepping closer to Lucina and wiping a tear from her face. "You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Father!" burst from Lucina's lips. "Father…"

Chrom pulled her into his arms, and Robin stepped forward like a woman possessed. "Lucina…" she said hoarsely. _My baby. _

Chrom let her go, and Lucina stepped towards Robin falteringly. "Aunt Robin," Lucina said, and though she knew the instant she handed Sumia her baby that this would be the outcome, the words felt like a bolt through the heart. Chrom let out a sympathetic wince, but it did little to relieve her pain.

"Do you…" Robin cleared her throat. "Did we never tell you?"

Lucina looked momentarily confused, then her face cleared. "Oh, you mean that you're my mother?" At Robin's jerky nod, Lucina smiled in apology. "I'm sorry, I've just always called you Robin. The secret wasn't worth risking, even in private."

Robin pulled her into a hug. "My little light…" she choked out. "You've grown up so strong and so beautiful."

Lucina's tears poured over again, dousing Robin's neck and hair. She clung to her as if for dear life.

After a few minutes, when she felt calmer, Robin pulled back, still gripping Lucina's arms. "How did this happen? How are you here, a woman grown, when last I saw you were just a babe in the cradle?"

"I'd like to know that, as well," Chrom said, concern in his voice despite the fond smile on his face at their reunion.

"First, oughtn't we gather Mother and Aunt Lissa? I believe I owe them an explanation, as well."

A bit of mischief crept into Robin's expression. "Oh, how I look forward to seeing your mother's face."

"Gods," Chrom said. "How is she going to take this?"

Robin smacked him lightly again, casting a glance at Lucina's furrowed brow and trembling hands. "Don't worry her, Chrom. Sumia will be fine…" She grinned. "Eventually."

Chrom groaned, and Robin shot Lucina a wink, cackling as she sauntered off to collect Lissa and Sumia.

* * *

Once they had all assembled, having relocated to the command tent, Robin began the conversation. "So, Chrom, would you like to start?"

Chrom startled, glaring at her. "Not in the least. Perhaps you'd like to explain. You are the tactician, after all."

"What does that have to do with it?" Robin said crossly, tucking her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, _someone _better explain," Lissa demanded. "Frederick and I were having a moment."

Chrom immediately looked murderous. "He better not have upset you–"

"Chrom!" Lissa cried. "Not this again! He's perfectly courteous, and we've been together for months–"

"–You've split twice!"

"And it was none of your business!" Lissa harumphed. "Now, don't you have something to tell us?"

Sumia looked contemplative, eyeing Lucina and Robin's matching expressions of amusement. "Are you two related?" she asked out of the blue, shocking everyone.

"Hmm," Lissa considered, eyeing them anew. "Is that what the secret is, Robin? You found family from your past?"

"More from my future, but that's part of it, yes," Robin admitted.

"Your future?" Sumia asked. "I don't understand."

Chrom stepped forward. "Lucina is from the future."

"Lucina?" Sumia blinked fiercely. "How can this be?"

"I am your daughter," Lucina stepped towards Sumia, ignoring Lissa's gasp. "From a time that is yet to be."

"But… How…" Sumia was at a loss for words.

"Look closely," Lucina said, bringing Sumia's hand to her face. "See the truth for yourself."

"Y-your eye! It has the brand!"

"The same brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline," Chrom cut in, but Sumia was lost in her daughter's eyes.

Lissa flinched subtly.

"But, the future?" Sumia whispered, clearly struggling with the notion. "How can I believe this?"

"I believe it," Lissa chirped, an attempt to remain chipper. "Heck, I saw her _come _from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it…"

"She has Falchion, as well, Sumia." At Chrom's words, Sumia's gaze fell to the gleaming sword at Lucina's side. "There is only one."

"Your blade and mine are one, Father. It was… it was all I had left of you." Lucina's voice did not falter, despite her trailing off.

"How dark is our future, that you are left alone?" Sumia lamented. "My little girl…"

Robin could commiserate. She herself felt like breaking something.

"The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected," Lucina whispered. "His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope… Death everywhere…"

"Chrom… Our whole company. All of us? Dead?" Robin was on the verge of panicking, but her tactician's calm took her over.

"...Yes," was the damning answer.

"...I...I don't know what to say." 'I'm sorry,' was not nearly enough. How could she have failed so utterly?

At the stunned silence, Lucina continued. "Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but ... we became separated."

"Don't worry, Lucina," Lissa said, determined. "If they're out there, we'll find 'em!"

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa," Lucina smiled. "I would very much like to reunite with my sib–companions," she interrupted herself, in a move that was missed by no one. With a few glances, the older generation seemed to collectively decide that the surprises that had already been sprung on them were quite enough for one day, and thus they would not press the issue.

Robin took a deep breath. "Well, if that's all for now, I think we should take this time to sleep and recover from battle. We can inform the rest of the Shepherds in the morning, and further discuss how to deal with this new obstacle."

"I agree," Sumia said. "In the meantime, maybe we can talk?" Sumia asked Lucina tentatively. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"Of course, Mother." Lucina smiled, and despite their lack of genetic relation, they looked so alike that Robin's heart swelled. "I would like that very much."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's part three of the update.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Three**

"...Oh, gods. It's you."

Cordelia was taken aback. "Have we met? If so, I'm afraid I've quite forgotten."

The girl did not take that well. "Well, excuse me for being so forgettable!" she snapped.

Any other time, Cordelia might have had the patience to deal with a snappish young girl, but not whilst in the middle of a battle. Every second that Chrom was out of sight was another chance for the enemy to take him out. She was aware that he was a strong fighter, but she would feel better if she knew that she was doing something to thin their ranks. "Look, there's no time for this. If you're a friend, speak now. If not, then stay out of Chrom's way or I'll have to cut you down."

The girl's white hair swung from her ponytails as she pitched her head to the side with a _tch _sound. "Chrom, Chrom, Chrom! It's _always _Chrom with you!"

That threw Cordelia for a loop. "...I'm sorry?"

"You should be! And I don't care about your stupid Chrom, so you can just drop it! ...I only want to talk to Holland."

Cordelia sighed at the girl's baffling words. "Holland?" she asked.

"Yes, Holland! That sad sack over there." she gestured down the long corridor. "Watch my back so I can get to him safely, and then I'll help your stupid army!"

That was easier than Cordelia had thought it would be, given the girl's recalcitrant nature. "O...okay?"

The girl seemed about to take off down the corridor, but she stalled long enough to say, "Oh, and Holland's not here of his own will, so don't you dare hurt him!"

"I'll… try not to?" Cordelia was left speaking to the dust the girl kicked up on her way out. "I still don't know what he looks like." She resigned herself to having to ask each enemy for their name for the next little while.

* * *

"Yes, here it is!" The girl shouted triumphantly.

Chrom approached, Cordelia having informed him of a girl who assisted in their assault on the castle. "Is that a hair piece?" he asked curiously. It looked vaguely familiar.

The girl tossed one of her ponytails haughtily. "It's _my _hair piece, and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it! It's worth more than anything in the world to me…" She looked at the piece sadly, then clenched her fist over it. "That _rat _Nelson stole it one night while I was sleeping. I could have murdered him myself if Holland hadn't."

Chrom frowned to see a girl her age so willing to commit murder, but he could not judge, for he had not been much older than herself when he fought in the Second Plegian War. He settled on, "Well, I'm glad you were able to get it back."

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. "...Hmph."

Cordelia stumbled into the clearing, blushing when she saw Chrom, and Chrom cleared his throat and gestured at the girl to stave off any halting advances on Cordelia's part. He could not dictate the feelings of his Shepherds, or gods knew Frederick would not have even considered romancing his little sister, but he'd be lying if Cordelia's admiration did not make him very uncomfortable. He'd only ever loved two women, and he thanked the gods that they loved each other nearly as much as they loved him. Two was enough.

Cordelia's attention, thankfully, was swiftly averted. "Oh. ...You," she said unenthusiastically.

The girl did not think too kindly of that. "Wh-what do _you_ want?"

Chrom had not thought she noticed the girl at all, so he was surprised when she answered, "Just to thank you for helping us. You fought bravely, er…" Perhaps he had underestimated her, he was so used to her only being focused on him. He would endeavor not to do so in future.

"Severa," The girl offered, softening somewhat. "...My name's Severa."

Cordelia smiled thoughtfully. "It suits you somehow. Oh, and my name—"

Severa scowled again. "Cordelia. I know." She was prickly, it seemed.

Cordelia's smile faltered. "Er, yes, that's... But how did you...? I'm sorry, did I introduce myself before?"

With what Chrom suspected to be sarcasm, Severa replied, "I guess you must have if I know your name. Gods…"

Cordelia seemed to detect the derision, as well, and had no idea how to deal with it. "I...I see. Well, thank you all the same, Severa," she tried.

Severa scowled, but a bit of a blush tinted her tanned skin. "You already said that! And besides, it's not like I did anything special. I was just fighting to get back what's rightfully mine." She waved her hand briefly.

Leaning forward with idle curiosity, Cordelia peered at her hand. "Are you referring to that hair piece?" She blinked. "Oh, goodness. It looks exactly like... Ah, I see. That would explain how you know my name. You're a friend of Lucina's, aren't you? ...And you're my child. Isn't that right?"

Chrom frowned. That didn't seem right. The two bore no resemblance to one another. In fact, with her slightly darker skin and her white hair, she looked more like…

Severa shook her head violently. "Not exactly."

Cordelia blinked. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Why do you have my hair piece?"

"You helped raise me, after my mama died," Severa admitted, "You were like a mother to me. But then you left me! Just like she did. You gallivanted off to save your beloved Chrom and left me and Daddy alone!"

At her vicious glare, Chrom backed away slowly.

"I don't… I'm very sorry, Severa," Cordelia said, her gaze softening towards the fuming girl.

"D-don't mock me!" Severa bit out, nearly crying. "You don't care! You don't care at all…"

Chrom turned to leave, but looking back over his shoulder, he saw Cordelia embracing Severa, the girl crying on her shoulder.

"How could you possibly think that?" he heard faintly. "I'm thrilled beyond words to meet you."

Even quieter, "...Then why'd you leave me? You said you had to go off to fight for what really mattered, and you never came back! You picked Chrom over me!"

Chrom winced. He really hated that he felt somehow responsible for this mess of a family dispute. He sighed. Nothing he could do for it now. He doubted Severa would appreciate him butting into their lives more.

He went to find Robin. They still needed to go over this last battle, and he figured she might need moral support when she inevitably ran into Severa. Not that he was particularly looking forward to being nearby for that conversation. Maybe he would just psych her up beforehand.

* * *

"Lucy!" Robin heard an unfamiliar voice call out. "Where are you?"

"Severa?" Lucina asked in an undertone. She spun around, showing more excitement than Robin thought she had seen from her yet. "Severa!" she called, bursting out of the tent.

Robin followed at a more sedate pace, curious, just in time to see Lucina nearly tackle a tall girl with long, white pigtails. The girl just barely caught her. Idly, she wondered if the girl could be Henry's daughter. She seemed to know Lucina, so odds were that she was one of the future children, and the white hair and near-Plegian skin tone were dead giveaways. There was another possibility, of course, but the girl did not resemble Robin at all, save for those two things. "Lucy!" the girl, Severa repeated. "Or should I call you 'Marth'?" she teased.

Lucina blushed slightly. "You heard."

"Of course I did," Severa said primly. "You know I hear everything eventually. Gawds, how dramatic, Lucy. But it's so like you to do something like this."

Robin got the feeling that if Lucina had been more inclined to shows of emotion, she would have rolled her eyes. Severa looked around, and her gaze alit on Robin. She went a little ashen. "Lucina, is that…"

Looking back over her shoulder, Lucina noticed Robin, who waved at her lightly and approached the two of them. "Hello… Severa, was it?"

"Mama?" Severa's voice went quiet. "It's… been so long." Oh. _Oh. _

"Oh, my baby…" Robin blinked away tears. How many children did she leave without a mother when she died? She had never thought to ask, knowing she was not one for romantic pursuits, and the world was not kind to an unattached mother. She had only thought of it as a vague possibility until Chrom, and then she had had to give her baby up, which had left her somewhat broken-hearted.

She looked her newly-introduced daughter over, barely noticing as Lucina backed away to give them space. Robin stepped forward, arms outstretched. She had heard from Chrom that the girl who approached Cordelia during the battle was very prickly, so as much as she wanted to hold her daughter, she gave her the opportunity to close that distance herself.

She did, with only the slightest hesitation, acting as if she would squeeze the life out of her.

"I'm still mad at you," Severa whispered.

"For leaving?" Robin asked, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Y-Yes." Severa's voice sounded watery.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Robin said truthfully. "I'm so sorry."

"I missed you so much…" Severa sniffed, drawing back from the hug and wiping the tears from her eyes. "And now Lucy got to spend all this time with you. You aren't even her mother."

"Severa!" Robin exclaimed, appalled.

"She _is _my mother!" Lucina glared fiercely and uncharacteristically at Severa.

Robin crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Apologize, Severa."

Severa scowled for a few seconds, then folded. "I know...Sorry, Lucina." She sounded genuine, and Robin smiled at her.

"Good. I'd like my girls to get along."

"We do, mostly," Lucina explained.

Severa snorted. "We _try._"

Lucina sighed. "As much as you might not care for it, we do interact fondly on occasion."

"Sure, we get along like a house on fire," Severa said, mock-enthusiastically.

"That's what I like to hear," Robin said, feeling oddly elated despite Severa's sarcasm. "Oh! I do have a question."

"Ask away, Aunt Robin," Lucina said.

She nodded at Severa. "Who's your father? It can't be Chrom."

"No, it's not _Chrom_," Severa spat. Where was this hostility coming from? Lucina sent her a warning look, a little too late.

"Should we tell her, Severa?" Lucina seemed worried, most likely about the timeline. It was usually what she seemed concerned about these days.

"This is _Mama. _It couldn't hurt."

Lucina smirked. "I suppose it wouldn't prevent them from falling in love or anything."

Robin could not prevent the resulting wince, but she felt bad about it afterward. If she did by some act of the gods fall in love with Severa's father, she did not want to cause Severa pain now by seeming disgusted by the idea. She need not have been worried, however, given that Lucina and Severa both just laughed at her.

"We know you're not romantic, Mama," said Severa. "There's no point in hiding it."

"Thank the gods," Robin said, a hand flying to her breast. "That's not a conversation I look forward to having with my daughters, future or otherwise."

They laughed along with Robin, and she felt it safe to ask again. "So who is your father?"

"Libra," Severa declared, with a bit of a defiant stance.

Robin blinked once, twice. "L-Libra?"

"Yes," Lucina said, amused.

"About yea high, blond, very priestly?"

"Yes," Severa bit out.

"I don't understand. Isn't it against his vows or something to have sex?"

Severa and Lucina traded glances. "I don't think so."

Robin considered him in a new light. "Huh." That glossy hair, and he must be somewhat muscled from swinging an axe all day…

Lucina now looked worried. "Perhaps we _have_ changed something. If she thought he was celibate…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Severa waved it off, running a hand in front of her mother's face. "Earth to Mama."

Robin snapped back to attention. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I don't need an extra older sibling. Daddy will have to wait his turn."

Robin snickered. "That's one way of putting it. But what do you mean an 'extra older sibling'? Isn't it just you and Lucina?"

Her daughters shared another glance, and Robin began to get worried. After all, why would she stop there? If she was going to be a single mother, regardless of the involvement of Severa's father, it would do no harm to have another, and she did love children, especially her own.

"Lucina… How many–"

"Oh Severa, look, there's your father!" Lucina interrupted hastily.

"Daddy?" Severa said, looking around in the direction Lucina indicated.

She took off running as soon as she saw him, and Robin followed. As awkward as this conversation would be, she did want to see how Libra reacted to their daughter. Lucina let her go with a smile.

When she reached the father and daughter pair, Severa was chattering at Libra. "So then I ended up with this stupid man named Holland who wouldn't just _listen _to me, and he just _had _to run off like an idiot–"

"Severa," Robin interrupted with an amused smile. "Have you introduced yourself yet?"

"I do believe she tried," Libra answered with a placid sort of concern. "But I'm afraid I didn't quite understand. Who are you, child?" he asked Severa.

"Daddy! I'm your daughter from the future! _Duh!_"

Libra's jaw went slack.

"Like Lucina is Chrom and Sumia's daughter," Robin offered helpfully. Severa stared at her like she was some strange foreign species of human.

Libra's gaze sharpened, and he looked Severa over again. He cast a knowing glance at her. "As I recall, there was more to that story. Are you similarly involved in my child's tale?"

Robin nodded, a smile on her face. Libra had always had a way of calming her, but she had rarely had the chance to see this side of him, the sly, perceptive side. "Severa's mine."

Something that looked like disappointment flickered in his eyes, and Robin smiled sympathetically. She had noticed his tendresse for Cordelia over the years, but she did not think most of the Shepherds ever bothered to look at him and _see. _She wondered how he had ended up in her bed in the future. As a form of comfort, maybe, for his unrequited love?

Severa must have known about it, since she took her father's arm and said quietly, "It's alright, Daddy."

"Does she ever–" Libra asked, looking almost panicked after the words left his mouth.

"No," Severa said softly, pulling the wax off quickly with a surprising gentleness. "I'm sorry. But she helps," she quickly followed. "She helped raise me after Mama died."

Robin worked to contain her wince, but from Libra's empathetic glance, she did not quite succeed.

"She was like a second mother to me," Severa whispered, almost against her will.

From Libra's heartbreaking expression, he had just fallen even more in love. Robin knew that for all the love in her heart, she would never fully understand the feeling of loving the stars and admiring their brilliance while they shone apathetically back from so far away.

"Libra," Robin began, starting forward.

"I must go," Libra said, jerking back. "I must pray." His gaze lingered on Severa. "I'll seek you out when I am finished." He cupped her cheek. "A daughter would be a blessing from Naga. I would like to know you, my child, just—"

"Not right now," Severa said. "I get it, Daddy." She crossed her arms, looking vulnerable, and Robin nodded to Libra to let him know that she would stay with her.

As soon as he left, Robin put an arm around Severa, running a hand through one of her pigtails. "He never moves on?"

"Never," she replied, leaning into her mother's embrace. "I hate her."

Robin's hand stilled momentarily, then started up again. "Cordelia?" she asked, her tone even and nonjudgmental.

"Yes," Severa spat. "I hate her _so much _because she broke my Daddy's heart every day." Her fists were clenched at her side. "But she loved me and she raised me like her daughter."

"And you can't help but love her for it," Robin finished.

"Yeah. Like father, like daughter, huh?" she said bitterly. "Loving her even though all it does is hurt."

Robin sighed. "I don't know how to help you, Severa. I'm a good tactician, but the human heart is one puzzle I've never been able to figure out."

"It's alright, Mama," Severa said. "I'm used to it."

"It's not alright, Severa, but we'll get through it. That's why you came back, right? To make things better."

"No," Severa leaned back.

Robin looked at her quizzically.

"That's why Lucina came back," she explained. "I just missed my parents, as messed up as they are."

Robin laughed. "One big messy family, huh?"

Severa smiled slyly. "You have absolutely no idea."

Robin felt a chill.


	4. Chapter 4

I was not planning to update today, but I caught a stomach bug and spent most of the day at home trying to distract myself by polishing the next chapter of Visions. Decided to take a break from that after one too many headaches, and so here we are. Enjoy. Once again, this is part one of the update. Not sure how many parts there will be. Last time it was three. We'll see how much I get done this time.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Four**

It was a familiar sort of sensation, running into a strange, lone fighter on the battlefield, and Chrom had the most peculiar feeling that it was not nearly the last time it would occur. "Are you with the villagers? Who are you?" the latest exalt of the great halidom of Ylisse asked the stranger on the wyvern.

The man hesitated before answering. "...I am Gerome. A traveler."

To Chrom, he looked as though he could handle himself in a fight. "These people are in desperate straits. Will you help us?"

His hopes died as the man replied, "It is not for me to interfere in such matters. Death will always have its due."

From the manner in which he said it, Chrom suspected this was something he told himself often, perhaps as a method of coping from some trauma. Regardless, Chrom could not countenance it. "You would leave innocents to die and lay the blame on fate?" he demanded.

His suspicions were validated when Gerome replied, "I've seen too much of fate's cruel work to doubt it."

Chrom felt a bit of pity for the man before him. When he looked more closely, he saw not a man grown, but a boy who had been forced to grow up too fast. "So you would surrender rather than struggle against such cruelty... I cannot understand such thinking. A bleak past doesn't justify condemning the future to bleakness as well. Nonetheless, I cannot force your hand. Join us if you will."

As he was returning to the battlefield, he heard Gerome speak to his wyvern. "What does he know of bleak futures? It is a fool who breaks himself against fate's tide. That said, I suppose I'm as big a fool as any…" There was a sigh. "Very well, then. Come, my dear Minerva. Join me on one final flight…"

* * *

After the battle, Cherche sought out the mysterious stranger who had joined the fight with his partner wyvern. "Do you have a moment?" she asked him.

"What is it?" he replied curtly.

Cherche was undaunted. "I was hoping you might introduce me to your wyvern." She sent a smile to the wyvern.

"Why?" he asked.

Cherche smiled. "To see which of ours is cuter. Not very sporting of me when mine is the finest in the world, I know." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, grinning at her Minerva.

The stranger sighed. "...Do as you please."

Pleased, Cherche thanked him, "I will, then! Thank you." She ran a hand over his wyvern's snout with its permission. "Oh, but you _are_ cute! She's nearly a match with Minerva!" she called over to the stranger, before taking another glance, stepping back to get a better look. "...Nearly so in every way," she said, tapping her chin. "Wait, what sorcery is this? They...they look _identical_!"

There was a huff of amusement from him. "That's because they are identical. They're one and the same."

Cherche pressed closer to his wyvern, running an awed hand over her eye ridge. "...M-Minerva? How is that possible?"

Gerome sighed again, walking over to her. He studied Minerva idly. "You could examine her from tip to tail looking for scars and marks if you like. ...Or you could just look at this ring."

Cherche's eye caught on the bit of jewelry in his hand. It was small, too small to fit his finger, and it held a solitary sapphire surrounded by gilt silver patterns. "I...I know that ring. So then you're…" _My son. But how?_ Had she adopted?

He inclined his head. "I am, though I had not intended that we meet."

Cherche frowned. "Why not?"

"I came back in time so I might release Minerva. Not to seek out parents to whom I've already bidden farewell."

Cherche was surprised. "You crossed the bounds of time just to set Minerva free? Whatever for?"

Gerome seemed to choose his words carefully. "In the future I know, she is among the last of her kind. I...I could not leave her to that solitude."

Cherche smiled, touched by his concern for her beloved wyvern. "She is lucky indeed to know someone of such kindness. ...As, I imagine, am I." She had barely met her son, and already he was making her proud.

Gerome scowled, although it was difficult to tell behind his mask. "Stay your words. I've no intention of getting close to you. Fate will not be mocked. This war may claim your life anew, and I'll not weep twice for losing the same mother. My burden is heavy enough."

Cherche took a step back, but her gaze was understanding. "But yet you carry it still." Gerome's Minerva nudged her hand from behind, lending comfort.

"That's enough."

"Thank you, Gerome."

* * *

Despite his being in the camp for a few days already, Robin had not yet found the time to seek out Virion and Cherche's future son, despite Lucina's insistence. ("_She'll see him when she sees him, Lucy. It's not like he's going out of his way to seek her out. He'll barely talk to us," _Severa had said when the topic came up.)

But when her duties had been attended to, she made her way to the stables where Gerome had been spending his time.

When she walked in, Gerome and Severa were chatting. "...Are you disfigured? Or just vain? Or are you trying to keep your distance from the people of the past? Personally–" Upon seeing Robin, Gerome nudged Severa to shut her up.

"Grandmaster Robin," Gerome said stonily, his mask concealing any microexpressions she might use to gauge his mood.

Severa stared at Gerome. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing."

"Severa—" He turned to Severa.

"Don't 'Severa' me! I know you think I'm bratty, but at least I don't call my mother by her first name!"

Gerome retorted, "Lucina calls her Robin."

"You know that's different, dummy!"

This feeling of disorientation was becoming too familiar. "You're… my child?" Robin asked. "I thought you were Cherche and Virion's?"

Severa looked away. "Cherche can't have kids, Mama."

Her brow furrowed. "I offered to be surrogate?"

Severa shrugged. "I don't think it was planned out, or anything. You three were in a relationship for a while, and I think it just happened, and they welcomed it." She glared at Gerome. "It being Gerome, of course."

"Severa," he growled.

"Stop being such a jerk and say hello to Mama!"

"She's not my mother," he insisted.

Robin's breath shuddered in and out. "Did I do something, in the future, to make you hate me?"

"You died," he said bluntly. "And the you that is here now might as well be a stranger."

Robin had grown a thick skin over the years. Hateful glares from Ylisseans for her dark skin and Plegian coat, taunts from enemy Plegians who tagged her a deserter, the occasional cold comments from her friends in the early days before they had all learned to trust each other–all had hardened her heart to cruel words. But nothing she had encountered thus far had prepared her for being rejected by her own child. Regardless of whether she had borne them yet, they were _hers_, and she loved them. "Gerome," she said, her voice stuffy with pain even as she savored the sound of her son's name on her tongue.

Severa tugged the mask off Gerome's face. Gerome snapped at Severa, "Give that back!"

"She's your _mom!" _Severa hissed. "Now go hug her before she cries and I have to kick your ass across the continent."

Robin laughed through her emotions. She stepped forward and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "My strong defender. Thank you."

"Anytime, Mama," she smirked, and Robin turned her attention to Gerome.

Robin ran a hand over his face, memorizing it. Now that his face was bare, she could see the angels of his face that were all Virion, the soft porcelain skin typical of Roseanne. But he had her dusky lips and small, round ears. "I'm so sorry I left you, Gerome."

Although he did not look entirely at ease, he did let her pull him into a hug.

* * *

When she had recovered from the emotional meeting with Gerome, she sought out her oldest child. "Lucina!"

"Yes, Aunt Robin?" Robin was starting to get used to that address, and she now felt mostly fondness as opposed to that initial hurt.

"My little light," Robin began ominously.

Was it her imagination, or was that a sweat drop on Lucina's forehead?

"Y-Yes?"

"We need to have a discussion."

"Actually, I was just on my way to tea with Mother," Lucina said hastily.

Robin smiled, showing teeth. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"I-If you insist…"

"Oh, I do."

"Very well." Lucina's shoulders dropped as she seemingly resigned herself to having this rough conversation.

"Perfect." Robin grabbed her child by the shoulder and tugged her across the camp to the command tent, whose heavy canvas walls would prevent them from being overheard. Robin closed the tent flap behind them. "So…" she began.

Lucina stayed quiet, bracing herself.

"How many children do I have in the future, Lucina?" The question was almost anticlimactic, after how long it had been ruminating in her head.

Lucina hesitated just a little longer. "I'm really not sure I should upset the timeline like this…"

"Please," Robin interrupted. "If they all came from the future, I'll likely be meeting them myself eventually. Now, I'll ask again. How many?"

Lucina sighed. "Eleven, counting myself."

"E-Eleven?" She felt faint. "That's impossible."

"Two of them are twins," Lucina offered.

Robin grew thoughtful, this new mystery momentarily distracting her. "If twinning runs in my family, perhaps that explains the hierophant with Validar at Carrion Isle. She might be my twin."

Lucina seemed thoughtful. "Didn't you say she called herself Robin, as well, though?"

"That could just be Validar playing mind games with us," Robin mused. "Or perhaps we were separated at birth and whoever named us saw no use in inventing another name."

Lucina's relief was difficult to discern, but her hands were no longer shaking. Robin thought this was rather premature.

"You seem to be taking this well, Aunt Robin."

"Oh, I'm in shock. Just wait a few minutes," Robin said blithely.

* * *

Henry whistled and bounced on the balls of his feet as he spotted Lucina and Robin fleeing from a tent that had caught flame. A stray Fire tome, maybe? Or perhaps a mage had just gotten a little _too _upset_._ "Nyah hah hah!" He had made the right decision joining the Shepherds, after all. They knew how to have _fun._

* * *

As it turned out, Robin really did take the news well, compared to Chrom.

"Eleven kids?" Chrom hissed. "Eleven kids! I know you're an amnesiac, Robin, but did no one ever teach you to use protection?"

Robin snorted. "Says the man whose child came first. You lucked out with Sumia's acceptance, and you know it."

Chrom smiled ruefully. "I did. But Robin... _Eleven kids_." He shook his head.

"So you've said," Robin remarked with not a little amusement. "I imagine it's less that I didn't know how to use protection and more that I didn't want to," she explained.

He frowned at her quizzically. "I know you want a family, Robin, but you know we're here for you, right? You don't need to build one from the ground up."

Robin laughed. "I know that, Chrom. And from the looks of it, I took great advantage of the Shepherds' willingness to comfort me." She smiled salaciously.

The sound that came from Chrom was somewhere between a choke and a laugh as he ran his hands over his face. "Please don't make me imagine you in bed with my men."

"And Tharja," she reminded him helpfully.

There was another choking sound, and a faint, "_Gods_".

"I like kids, Chrom. And if I got close enough to my partners to sleep with them, I imagine I would enjoy raising their children. As long as none of them were in committed relationships with other people, I'm content with the course of my future." She frowned. "Well, not the dying or apocalypse parts, obviously. And I honestly shudder to imagine what having nine pregnancies would do to my figure, but I'm sort of comforted by the fact that eight can't have done too much damage if there was someone willing to go for round nine."

Chrom sighed very loudly. "I don't know how you can say half the things that come out of your mouth." He rested a hand on her arm. "But your lack of propriety aside, if this is a future that makes you happy, I'll just have to get used to it. You're my best friend, Robin, and I'm glad you found a place among the Shepherds, even if it's not a conventional one."

Robin stared at him for a few seconds, awe in her eyes, then began to laugh heartily, clutching his hand on her shoulder. "Chrom, never change."


	5. Chapter 5

Part two of the update. Enjoy.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Five**

Chrom dodged the girl's sharp javelin, noticing the skill in her quick attack. "Still your spear a moment and hear me out," Chrom yelled. "You've been lied to!"

The girl cried loudly, "Spare me your tales, brigand! I've nothing to say to someone who would impersonate my father!"

"Your what?" Chrom recoiled. "Oh, for the love of... How many daughters are going to come back in time to see me?" Chrom was not so much bothered by the existence of another child as he was haunted by the question of her parentage. He thought her eyes and the line of her jaw resembled Sumia, as did her compact flier's build, but it was difficult to tell from a distance. Lucina _had_ mentioned having half-siblings, but he had assumed she was referring to Robin's side, given the tactician's many children.

The girl paused a moment. "Huh? H-how did you know I—"

Chrom sighed, lowering his sword. "I already went through this with Lucina." He knew he could be a bit more delicate about this, as resignation was probably not what she was looking for in a reunion with her deceased father, but it had been a long battle, and he was not emotionally prepared.

His daughter yelped excitedly. "Lucy's here?"

Chrom felt a smile slip out. "In the flesh. ...Though she neglected to mention she had a sister."

His daughter blinked, her shoulders drooping the way Lissa's did when she was upset. "Wait—then you really are...! Oh, Father! I missed you _sooooo muuuch_!" Her voice rose quite a few decibels.

Chrom nearly impaled himself with Falchion in his rush to cover his ears. "My...my ears.."

The girl seemed to mostly be talking to herself now. "I knew something was fishy with that guy! He barely even smiled when I found him. My _real _father would've given me a big hug and called me his little pega-pony princess!"

There was only one answer to that. "...Please tell me I never actually say that."

The girl's facial expression was a mirror image of Sumia at her most stubborn. "You'll say it right now, if you want me to believe you're the real Chrom!"

If he must… It was for his daughter. "Um... It's...it's good to see you, my... Um... My little pega-pony princess…"

The girl grinned happily. "Aww, it's good to see you too, Father! I can't believe I fell for that lying creep's lies!" She scowled. "Oh, I am going to _kill _him for this! I'm going to plant a flying hoof right in his stupid liar face!" She pulled her pegasus around and flew off towards the bandit leader.

Chrom sighed. "She's even flightier than her mother. ...I didn't think that was possible."

* * *

Sumia was approached by the new girl after the battle.

"Do you have a moment, Sumia?" The girl asked nervously, petting her pegasus's side.

Sumia smiled at the cute picture. "Oh, hello. You're the girl from...before. Er…"

"Cynthia!" The girl blurted. "My name is Cynthia!"

Cynthia, Cynthia, Cynthia. She mulled it over in her mind. "What a darling name," she commented.

Cynthia giggles. "I _know_! I've always loved it. It was a gift from my mother." Cynthia took a fortifying breath. "...From you."

"What? Me? But I... I've never seen…" _Oh. _Ever since Lucina had entered their lives, Sumia had wondered if she and Chrom would have kids of their very own. She loved Lucina with all her heart, but there was something about seeing her eyes and Chrom's hair in a perfect blend on her daughter's face that made her heart feel strangely full.

"Oh, but you _will_! Isn't that great?! I came from the _future_, Mother! See?" Cynthia stepped forward to show her something in her hand. It was the signet ring of House Ylisse, the one Chrom's parents had made for his wife upon his birth. "Our rings match up and everything! It's 'cause you gave it to me! Or you will. I mean, later. Before I come back here, but after I... Gods, this is confusing!"

Sumia laughed. "You aren't the only one that thinks that."

"Oh, I missed you so, Mother. Come here. Give me a hug—" Cynthia tried to close the distance between them, but she tripped. "Whoops!" She stopped to rub a hand over her knee, slipping a hand under her greaves and feeling the skin. "Ooh. That one's gonna bruise…" She looked up to see her mother's worried face. "Er, don't worry about me. I'm fine!" She bowed, doing jazz hands to illustrate her good health.

Sumia laughed, tapping her chin. "...Well, we're definitely related." She glanced at her daughter's shin, noticing as she did so something on the ground. "Hold on. You dropped something. ...A spearhead?" she asked as she picked it up and examined it.

"S-sorry!" Cynthia cried, blushing. "I'll take that back!" She hurried to grab it from her mother.

"Why are you carrying that around?" Sumia asked curiously.

Cynthia played with it in her hands, avoiding her mother's eyes. "Because it hasn't been made yet." She mumbled, "You promised me we'd make it together."

Sumia's heart skipped a beat for her child's pain. "I did?"

Cynthia nodded, her expression oddly empty. From what Sumia could tell, Cynthia was a cheery child, but when she was sad, she went cold. "But you broke your promise the day... The day you never came home." She looked up and met Sumia's gaze, and Sumia could see the tears in her eyes. "How could you leave me, Mother? You were a legend! You were invincible!"

Sumia's eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying I...died?" Her hands trembled. "I'm so sorry, love. I guess I'm not much of a legend after all."

Cynthia sniffed. "...You are to me."

Sumia sighed, stepping forward to hug Cynthia. "...I may not be invincible, but at least I was blessed with a wonderful child." She stepped back, keeping hold of Cynthia's arms. "Had we decided what sort of haft to give the spear?" She asked cheerily. "We can pick up the materials in the next town."

"W-we can?" Cynthia blurted.

Sumia smiled kindly. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

Cynthia sniffed again. "Oh...oh, Mother... I love you!"

"I know I just met you," Sumia said. "But I love you, too, Cynthia. And I look forward to more time together."

* * *

"Oh, thank the gods," was Robin's response when she heard of Cynthia's arrival. "A future child that isn't mine."

Chrom glared at her flippant tone. "This is serious, Robin. I'm having a crisis."

"I'm serious, too," Robin insisted. "I have eleven future children, Chrom. You having a child with your lovely wife is hardly a hardship in comparison."

"A child isn't a _hardship,_ Robin–"

"You think I don't know that? That's not what I meant–"

"But how do I relate to her? Lucina has Falchion, and she loves sword fighting, but Cynthia is a pegasus rider, and gods know I have no talent for animals, and she's just so…" Chrom sighed, smitten. "Like Sumia."

"You love her already," Robin teased.

"I do," Chrom said, running a hand through his hair. "Is that weird? It feels weird."

"You loved Lucina," Robin pointed out, adjusting a few of the figurines on the war table.

"Yes, but she was already born. Cynthia should be more like a stranger."

"She's your daughter," Robin emphasized. "I don't know why you're complicating things. She's your daughter, and Sumia's daughter, and you love her. She _is _more like Sumia than you, but you and Sumia found enough common ground to make a marriage work."

Chrom laughed, sending Robin a _look_.

"Oh, come on," Robin laughed. "Tell me that you and Sumia have something more connecting you than Sumia's beauty and your animal magnetism."

Chrom shook his head, amused. "Do you find me to be a particularly tactful man, Robin?"

Robin snorted. "Not hardly. Finally, I get some insight into your marriage. Truly, I feel enlightened."

Chrom shoved her lightly.

"You'll find something, Chrom," Robin assured him. "Just try. You'll be fine."

"Yeah," Chrom said. "Thank you, Robin. You're a true friend."

"You've been good to me. It's the least I can do." She smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Part three of the update. Enjoy.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Six**

It was a bad idea, she knew it when she agreed to come. But Nowi had suggested finding Naga's Tear, and it _would _be helpful if they could procure it, and Lucina was _right _when she said they should clear out the Risen, but really, they were on a schedule here, what with a war going on, and with all the detours, they had not even made it to Valm yet. As she let loose an Elwind towards an enemy wyvern rider, she marveled that their foe had even managed to get wyverns into the caves. Gods knew she barely had room for her pegasus riders. Cherche and Gerome and their respective Minervas had stayed back at the village.

Fighting through a horde of Risen, she noticed Fire and Thunder being used ahead, and no enemy mages in sight. _Did the Risen trap someone here?_

She fought fiercely, eventually making her way to two short figures, fighting back to back, one swinging a sword and occasionally pausing to let off a burst of Fire and the other relying mostly on their Thunder tome, skillfully arcing lightning between enemies in a technique Robin had only recently learned. The mage must be very skilled, she thought, then noticed the flowy robes and the healing stave on her back. _Are they–is she–a sage?_

The other figure was wearing a bulky dark purple robe, a very familiar one. _Oh gods, are these two more of my children?_

Newly energized, Robin let loose a powerful Arcthunder that felled each of the surrounding Risen. A loud gasp came from one of the figures, and Robin approached hesitantly.

The figures had no such compunctions, however, and quickly tackled her nearly to the ground. "Mama!" came twin cries from twin throats.

Robin groaned.

"Mama?" the figure in Robin's coat asked worriedly, leaning back enough to study her face, even while the other buried their face in her neck, medium-long black hair tickling Robin's face. "Are you hurt?"

"No, baby," she said, running her hands through his white hair, now able to see his very young face and having absolutely no idea who his father was. He was darker even than she was, and from the looks of her, so was his sister. Despite the differences in their hair colors, she was certain they were the twins Lucina had mentioned. "I'm just surprised to see the two of you. Did you come back with Lucina?"

"Who?" The girl asked, showing no recognition of the name.

Robin blinked. "Wha—?"

"Morgan!" Her son snickered. "Don't mess with Mama like that."

Her young daughter, Morgan, smiled, mumbling something about him always ruining her fun.

The boy tugged lightly on Robin's hair. "We came back with Lucina, but when we came out of the portal just now, we were alone and Risen were attacking."

Robin nodded. "It seems like that happened to everyone. Everyone we've found so far was spat out alone, at different times and in different places." She frowned, puzzled. "I'm surprised the two of you were together."

"We were…"

"We were holding hands," Morgan finished for her blushing brother. "I was scared," she said, flipping her hair defiantly in a motion very reminiscent of Severa.

"I was, too," the boy sighed. "You don't have to protect my pride, Morgan."

"It's Mama, Marc. If you can't be weak in front of her, who can you be weak for?"

Marc shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway," he said. "Where is everybody? Are you alone?" He seemed worried for her, but Morgan was impressed, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Did you fight off all those Risen alone just to get to us, Mama?" she asked.

"Sorry, little heart. I would have," Robin admitted. "But I didn't actually know you were here, at first."

"Aw," Morgan pouted.

"As long as we're together now, it doesn't matter," Marc insisted.

"I suppose you're right," Morgan sighed. "But it would have made a great story."

"Watch out, Mama!" Marc yelled suddenly, pulling back to shoot off a Fire somewhere behind Robin, "Risen!"

Robin sighed. More fighting.

* * *

Even in the midst of her guilt and despair, Robin's tactician mind was still whirling. "Wait, if I left when you all were young, why do Marc and Morgan still remember me? They're the youngest of you all, and they have very clear recollections of time spent with the older me."

Severa and Lucina traded glances, Severa glaring at Lucina until the older and more stoic of the two let out a sigh and turned to face Robin once again. "Because," Lucina explained. "When you left, you took Marc and Morgan with you."

"I—What?" Robin's thoughts screeched to a halt. "The twins were raised by... by Grima?" Robin's head turned slowly, like a sunflower craving daylight, towards her youngest children where they huddled near the war tent, no doubt concocting some scheme between the two of them.

"Yes," Lucina answered solemnly. "They seem little the worse for wear, however. Grima must have seen some use in keeping them in good spirits."

Severa snorted. "Maybe, but I can't really see the Fell Dragon herself being so nurturing. Doesn't it seem just as likely that Mama's nature was bleeding through? She's strong."

Gerome stood abruptly, clearly having been more attentive to their conversation than he let on. "I'd rather believe my mother died that day than think she had some control and still allowed her friends to die and our world to burn." Though no expression showed beyond his mask save the tightening of his jaw, his clenched fist spoke volumes. For a moment he seemed likely to storm off, but he calmed himself enough to merely lean against the wall, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders to make way for a bone-deep weariness.

Robin winced, having no answers for him but knowing as surely as she knew the sun rose in the east and set in the west that if the choice came between the world and her children, well, that wasn't really a choice, was it?

* * *

"So who was the twins' father? I can't tell."

Immediately, all of her children showed signs of amusement.

"Are you sure you want to know, Mama?" Severa teased. "He was your partner for a long time. It might spoil something."

She lifted an eyebrow. "I had a long-term partner?"

"From before the twins were born to the day you disappeared," Lucina confirmed.

Gerome fiddled with his mask. "He didn't care that she wasn't romantic. He would say there was no need for romance when they understood each other so well."

Robin smiled. "Sounds like my kind of man," she admitted. "Who was he?"

"Khan Basilio," Lucina admitted.

Robin was breathless and speechless for a count of one, two, three, four, five, six. A strangled noise left her throat.

Severa was giggling, but Lucina seemed concerned. "Robin?"

Suddenly, Robin whooped. Loudly. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She was not ashamed to say she even jumped a couple times, pumping her fist in a way that probably looked very strange with her heavy coat.

Lucina smiled, while Severa cackled and Gerome sighed.

"IgotBasilioinbedandIgottokeephim," she sang. "Go, future me! She had it _all_ figured out!"

Each of her children winced at the reminder of her sleeping with someone.

"Hush, children! This is amazing, and he _understood_, and–" she gushed.

"Ugh," Severa said with what was surely _mock_ disgust. "Even young Mama was stupid for Khan Basilio." She was not wrong. Robin admired him for his convictions and his jollity, and frankly, ever since the words, 'I need you on my staff, Robin', left his mouth, Robin's mind had been perpetually in the gutter for Basilio.

"Of course," Robin winked at her, then paused. "Do you really call my partner 'khan'? I wouldn't think you called him 'stepdad' but surely you could go with 'uncle' or something?"

"Can you imagine calling anyone as intimidating as Basilio 'Uncle'?" Severa lifted her eyebrows. "Don't be stupid."

"Er… Good point. Not the 'uncle' type."

"He's surprisingly good with kids, actually," Lucina notes. "He never had a lot to do with me or Gerome, since we were so far away and we already had another set of parents, but he helped you raise the rest of them before you disappeared and the other Shepherds took them in."

"Even then, he helped Olivia and Lon'qu with Inigo," Severa pointed out. "Frankly, it's no wonder he became such a hopeless flirt with that influence. Only, Inigo has Olivia's shyness and none of Basilio's experience, and it's an utterly embarrassing combination."

"Olivia and Lon'qu had a child?" Robin asked with interest.

Lucina shook her head. "No, Inigo is another of our siblings. Lon'qu, his father, married Olivia, however, and they took custody when you left."

_Inigo… what a curious name_. She had never heard it before, so she supposed Lon'qu or even Olivia herself had had some input into naming him. Come to think of it, none of the names of her children, save Morgan, seemed like her taste. Perhaps that was another way of honoring their fathers: letting them name the child. She hid a smile. "Lon'qu's son is a flirt? I'm sure he loved that."

"Lon'qu was one of the first to go," Gerome said roughly. "When Inigo was young."

"Oh," Robin said, her voice small. Even as she found things about the future to celebrate, more and more, she found negative aspects in equal measure.

* * *

They had finally landed on the continent of Valm, and they were set to meet with the khans and beat out a strategy for liberating the continent. Robin was nearly buzzing.

"Calm _down_, Robin," Lissa hissed. "You'll give it away."

"I don't know what you mean," Robin denied vehemently, looking at her askance.

"You still have to tell him about your children, and I want to see it! I haven't seen anyone else's reunion with their children, and it's frustrating. I bet _your_ face even did that rubbery thing!" Lissa pouted. "And if you mess it up now, Khan Basilio won't be shocked."

Robin did not bother being surprised that Lissa had already heard; the youngest princess and Severa had been closer lately than two unrelated people had any right to be, and she doubted it would have taken much for Severa to let the news slip.

"I'm not sure I can calm down," Robin admitted. "Imagine you were about to tell Frederick he was going to be a father."

Lissa paused, paling swiftly as her hands went to her abdomen. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Robin's eyes bulged. "Really?"

Lissa burst into giggles, letting her hands drop. "No, of course not. Chrom would kill Frederick, and I've been on moon tea for _months_."

"But you just got back together," Robin said, puzzled, flicking Lissa lightly on the forehead for scaring her, ignoring her resulting giggle.

Lissa shrugged. "You never know what the morning will bring, and if I'm on the moon tea, it's not bringing anything I'll have to take care of for nine months."

Robin snorted. "Believe me, you'll be taking care of it for more than nine months."

Lissa laughed lightly. "Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this, Robin! You love those kids!"

"I do." She smiled. As much as she hated to admit it, even with how crazy her life had become as a result–perhaps _because _of that–she felt more alive now than she ever had in her living memory. The more she had to deal with, the more her mind could engage, in her personal life and on the battlefield, the more it exhilarated her. She always felt the most at one with herself when she was stretched to her limits.

There was that part of her that, the more things changed, asked how her future—her kids—could possibly turn out the same way when all of this was known beforehand. Would those connections with her children's fathers still develop so organically if they already knew what the result would be? Many of them, it seemed, ended up with other people after her, and she could never begrudge them that, but would any potential relationships with her be cast aside in favor of what was perceived to be the endgame? Would she herself still spend those years searching, exploring other people when she now knew Basilio could be such a fit for her? Or could only those same years of experiences fashion her into something that could connect so deeply with him? He was, after all, far older than her, and although she had stumbled her way through one war, it was a far cry from what Basilio had seen or even what the future version of herself had experienced. That took a bit of the wind out of her sails. Surely the current Basilio saw her only as an upstart, a talented child who had yet to face life's harshest realities.

She ran a hand through her hair. Truthfully, she was a bit surprised by her excitement over this issue, anyway. She loved fully, but she was hardly one for infatuations. It was just nice, she supposed, that sometime in her future, she actually found someone who _understood, _who was not disappointed that she would never be like Sumia, sighing over her love and snuggling into his side, kissing him tenderly in front of their friends. She _loved, _and did she really deserve to be shoved from one person to another simply because it would never be in the same way? It only troubled her at her worst times; she had friends, of course, and that was enough for her–far more important, in her opinion–but it would certainly be nice to have a partner who understood and did not resent her.

She supposed that meant that it was not so much Basilio that had her so infatuated, but the idea of belonging, that her aromantic nature would be accepted as something other than just another one of Robin's weird quirks. That, she decided, was not fair to Basilio, and with that in mind, she calmed herself down. She refused to treat him like some daydream. He was a friend, a worthy companion and a strong warrior, and he deserved respect from her, not idealization.

Her shoulders back, she shot Lissa a teasing grin. "You think you have any future kids?"

"Oh, dear," Lissa gasped. "I hadn't even thought–I've been so caught up in yours and Chrom's nonsense, I hadn't even considered that!" She grinned, but there was a hint of worry in her expression. "I suppose Lucina and I need to have a little bit of a talk, don't we?"

Privately, Robin suspected she _had _thought about it, but was simply scared what effect confirmation either way would have on her relationship with Frederick. Still, now was not the time or the place to draw attention to Lissa's insecurities, especially when Lissa's knowing gaze told Robin she had done her the courtesy of overlooking hers.

Robin took Lissa's hand, squeezing it tightly. "You ever think how far we've come? Since we first met?"

"Oh, yeah! It's not every day you find a pretty girl just lying in a field! And one so smart, too!" Lissa leaned her head against Robin's shoulder, swinging their hands together. "I don't regret stopping that day, Robin. I know after everything with… Emm… and with your father just now, that sometimes you feel we're better off without you. And you think Chrom's too infatuated to see you straight." Robin smiled guiltily as Lissa winked up at her knowingly. "But we're your friends, Robin, and every day you've been with us has been a blessing from Naga, okay?"

Robin felt gratitude and affection well in her heart, but she simply smiled and playfully accused, "Is there a frog making its way into my coat right now?"

Lissa drew her hand back, pouting. "Aww, Robin… You spoiled it."

They both laughed, and when Chrom and Flavia Finally entered the tent, Basilio following, all Robin felt was the familiar affection and attraction she always felt in the Feroxi warrior's presence.

"Robin, Lissa," Chrom greeted. "It's never a good thing to see you two looking so chummy."

Lissa giggled, and Robin shot him a confident smirk. "Just keeping you on your toes."

"Gods forbid," Chrom chuckled. "I'd much rather a peaceful day, if it's not too much to ask."

"This is war, boy," Basilio boomed. "You want peace, you have to fight for it!"

Flavia chuckled. "Pipe down, oaf. This tent isn't _that_ soundproofed."

Chrom held his ringing ears. "Thank you, Khan Flavia."

Flavia knocked him on the back. "I won't always be here to babysit the big oaf, Your Highness. You ought to learn to handle an animal like Basilio yourself!"

Chrom chuckled. "That's what I have Robin for."

Robin blushed straight to her roots. "C-Chrom!"

Flavia and Basilio did not seem to think much of his comment until her outburst, and both turned to take in her flushed face. Basilio looked her over contemplatively while Flavia asked, "Did we miss something, young p–exalt?"

"Just Chrom, please," he sighed, his eyes nevertheless twinkling with mirth. "And before we start this little conference, Robin has a little news for us, I believe."

"Traitor!" she hissed at him, before clearing her throat and speaking loud enough to drown out Lissa's giggles. "Ought we not wait until after the meeting? It might be a distraction…"

Basilio laughed. "Well, now, you can't just leave us wondering, lass. Come, now, out with it!"

Robin glanced between the others in the tent desperately, and, finding no support, cleared her throat and began. "You heard the news about Lucina? That she came from the future?"

"Not sure yet that I believe it, but hell if I want to fight her over it! That 'Marth' or 'Lucina' or whatever she wants to call herself is a fierce warrior," Basilio praised.

"Right. Well…" Robin saw from the corner of her eye Lissa stifling a squeal. "Two more travelers came back from the past, as well, a few weeks ago. Morgan and Marc, they were named."

"Mark…" Basilio said, blinking his one visible eye as if in recollection.

"Do you recognize the name?" she asked him curiously.

"There are tales in Ferox of a warrior with that name, from very far away and very long ago," Flavia explained. "He was an astounding tactician."

She smiled proudly. "That's very fitting, then. He takes after his mother," she said. Chrom laughed, and Lissa rolled her eyes.

Flavia caught on. "So you have a future child, then? Congratulations, Robin."

"I have a few, actually," Robin admitted. "But the last two were of particular concern to you, Basilio." Here she turned to him, where he stood, leaning on the table looking particularly staid for someone so boisterous.

"They're mine, then?" Basilio asked, pinning her with his one, deep black eye.

She nodded. "They weren't quite old enough when they were taken to be able to tell me their father's name, but their half-siblings knew who you were, and the twins themselves would probably recognize you on sight." She looked him over, noting his resemblance to their children. "Not to mention, they greatly favor you."

Basilio chuckled. "Poor kids. A beauty like you for a mother, and they got this old goat's genes."

Robin smirked. "I think they're lucky. Marc will grow up a heartbreaker, for sure."

"With you as a mother? Definitely," Chrom commented a little too quickly, as if he had not quite thought through what he said.

Robin recoiled, stung. It was one thing to joke about their appearances or her children, but Chrom's remark had the taste of bitterness in it, and it felt like a personal attack. She hated that she could not force herself to fall in love with Chrom, hated that she had hurt him, but he had Sumia now, and she knew he was content with her. Why must he bring this up now?

Lissa hissed softly, and Chrom looked at Robin, panicked. "Robin, I'm so sorry–"

"Save it, Chrom," she said, knowing he was truly repentant but not finding it in herself to offer him an out. "It's my greatest hope my children will never have to suffer what I did."

Chrom's demeanor softened even more at the reminder that their experience had pained the both of them. "If your son's anything like you, he'll be a blessing to anyone who knows him. I'm sorry for my implications, Robin. I spoke hastily and with bitterness."

"I don't think I've ever seen the two of you fight," Flavia remarked once Robin nodded at him in forgiveness. "Every time we've spoken, you've been as thick as thieves."

Robin sighed, revealing all in an effort to get the conversation over with. "We were in a relationship, towards the end of the Plegian campaign. It ended badly."

Basilio chimed in with a thoughtful look at Robin. "Not mutually?"

Chrom shook his head. "It was mutual, it was just… painful."

"For both of us," Robin reminded everyone, then tried to move the subject along. "Now, I was talking about my babies."

Lissa rested a supportive hand on Robin's shoulder, apparently perfectly willing to help take the focus off Robin now that she had gotten the reaction she wanted out of Basilio. "They're _so _cute! And Morgan has your hair!"

Chrom stared at Lissa quizzically, and Flavia ruffled a hand over Basilio's bald head, laughing boisterously. "Hear that, oaf? Your daughter's bald!"

Robin giggled. "She has black hair," she said, stepping forward to lightly touch Basilio's goatee. "See?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Chrom looking as if he were berating himself for his own stupidity. Clearly, he had not been looking the way she and Lissa had.

Basilio caught her hand with his and held it, lightly massaging her palm with his thumb in a way that had her blushing. "Will you let me meet them, Robin?" his deep baritone surprisingly solemn, although perhaps the situation called for it.

Robin considered. "Be careful. They've had a difficult life. But I'd be honored for you to get to know them."


	7. Chapter 7

Part four of the update. Enjoy. Also, thank you for everyone in the reviews who pointed out that I uploaded the wrong document for chapter six. Sorry about that. FF's formatting is difficult for me to deal with.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Seven**

"What was it like, in Roseanne?" she asked, joining him where he stood, looking out over the beautiful expanse of trees below them. It truly was an inspiring view. She wondered if this was what it always looked like from the back of a wyvern.

At first she thought Gerome might not speak to her at all, but she was determined to be patient, and after a few silent minutes, he responded. "Beautiful," he settled on. "Painfully so."

"Painful? Because of how everything went wrong?" she asked.

He nodded jerkily. "Growing up was idyllic, or so it seems. I was cherished by my parents, especially Mother and Father, since I was the only child they would have."

"I treated you poorly?" Robin asked, torn between puzzlement and dismay. "I would have expected better of myself. Having so many children doesn't excuse neglecting any of them."

Gerome shook his head. "Mama loved me," he reassured her, although his air suggested he corrected her more out of respect for his departed mother than out of concern for her own feelings. He still treated her somewhat detachedly, though she hoped to fix that. "But she was stricter with me than Mother and Father were. They doted more. And, of course, Mama visited frequently, but she did not live with us the entire time."

* * *

Robin was in the healer's tent being clucked at by Lissa when Chrom approached her after the battle at the Mila Shrine Ruins. A tall, albeit hunched-over, man in priest's robes walked at the exalt's side, taking in their surroundings with an idle curiosity.

"Robin!" Chrom called, a scowl on his face. "Must you be so reckless always?"

"Your adorable sister has already taken me to task, Chrom," Robin laughed. "Too many cooks in the kitchen will spoil the stew."

"If you pull a stunt like that many more times, all we'll have _left _of you is stew!" Lissa chastised her, ignoring the tactician's wince. "Now sit still and let me put these bandages on."

Robin rearranged her limbs to sit docilely on the cot, then tilted a curious head in the stranger's direction. "Who's your friend, Chrom?"

"He's not–"

She lifted an eyebrow, and the rough-looking man similarly leaned on his healing stave, fixing Chrom with an expectant look so wry that she could not help but admire it.

Chrom flushed, eyes darting between the two of them. "Robin, I wholeheartedly support your right to reproduce, but need all your offspring be quite as…perfectly _sarcastic _as you?"

Robin giggled, looking the stranger–her son, apparently–over, noticing with a wince the scar over his left eye. "You found another one of my children, then?" She started to get up, but Lissa pushed her firmly down.

"Have a nice little reunion _after _I stitch you up."

Robin's eyes widened as she frowned. "The cut wasn't _that _deep. Not enough to need stitches… right?" She was not a fan of needles.

Lissa rolled her gray eyes. "Not _this _time."

Robin let out a tense breath. "Message received. I'll be more careful."

"Good," both royals chorused.

Chrom added, "Let's not have your children lose their mother a second time, Robin."

Her son's eyes went to the floor, Chrom's words likely having unearthed painful memories, and she glared at the oblivious exalt. "Tact, Chrom!"

Chrom sighed. "My apologies. It's been a long day, and seeing you nearly overwhelmed by bandits has not helped."

Robin smiled sympathetically. "Get some rest, Chrom. Leave my son and me to get acquainted."

Chrom nodded, clapping her son on the shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, Brady."

_Brady. _Who named him, she wondered.

Brady nodded, speaking for the first time. His voice was deep and raspy, especially for his age. For that matter, he _looked _far older than he must be, if she had given birth to him, almost as if the years had aged him prematurely. "Nice seein' ya again, Uncle Chrom. Thanks for leadin' me to Ma."

Robin blinked a few too many times at his accent. Where had he gotten that? Certainly not from her, and none of the Shepherds spoke that way, except maybe Donnel, but Brady's seemed more urban than the farmer's. Was her baby raised on the streets? She certainly hoped not. She wished for all her children to be cared for and happy.

Chrom repeated the words _Uncle Chrom _under his breath, shaking his head. "Don't mention it, please," he said, and then he was ducking under the tent flap.

Brady scratched his head. "He ain't heard that before? Uncle Chrom?"

Robin laughed, eyes sparkling. "The only future children we've found are Lucina—"

"His daughter," Lissa explained.

"Cynthia—"

"His other daughter."

"Severa—"

"Imagine _her _calling him _Uncle Chrom._"

"The twins—"

"Who never knew him."

"Nah—"

"Who never knew _any _of us."

"And Gerome—"

"Who refuses to acknowledge even his parents," Lissa finished, with a glance to Robin.

Brady grunted. "He still being a stiff sonofabitch 'bout everythin', then?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it in _those _words, exactly…" Robin hedged.

Lissa snorted outrageously loudly. "Only because he's your son. If it were one of us, you'd be saying worse. Face it, Robin, he didn't get the accent from you, but you're just as blunt as he is." She pulled the bandages extra tight around Robin's abdomen, eliciting a wince from the injured woman.

Robin channeled her best Virion, winking at the playful blonde. "Aw, Lissa, but I'd never dare say such horrible things about a beautiful flower such as yourself."

Lissa smacked her shoulder lightly. Robin could barely feel it through her heavy coat. "Careful, you may have talked half the male Shepherds into falling for that, but your charms don't work on me!"

Robin laughed, reclining slightly, but Brady snorted loudly, transitioning into a laugh.

Robin and Lissa glanced at him inquisitively. "What is it, Brady?" Lissa asked.

Brady chuckled again. "You ladies ain't heard 'bout Owain yet, have ya?"

"Owain?" Lissa repeated. "Who's that?"

Brady shook his head. "Another Shepherd's kid. Y'all don't need to worry 'bout it." His tone warned them off. It was the same one each of the future children acquired when the topic was nearing something they should not divulge.

Robin and Lissa shared a look, then Lissa rose after checking Robin's bandages one more time. "Well, I'll let the two of you talk about stuff. Robin, you know the drill: take care of that wound!" With that, she nodded goodbye to Brady and flounced out of the tent, leaving Robin and Brady alone.

Robin patted the cot beside her. "Sit down, Brady. Give that stave of yours a break."

He glanced down to where he had rested his weight on it, flushing a little. "Yeah, alright, Ma." He ambled over to sit beside her. She leaned against him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He relaxed into her embrace. "Thanks, Ma," he mumbled.

"Mm, you're welcome. Have you seen your siblings yet?"

"Saw Morgan on the way in, but she was lurkin' 'round the fire pit, an' I didn't wanna end up with a snake down my robes or nothin'."

Her eyebrow lifted. "Morgan has set snakes on you before? Even Lissa stops at frogs."

Brady cleared his throat. "Just a li'l grass snake. Nothin' dangerous."

"Duly noted," Robin said, still slightly disturbed but greatly relieved that her youngest was not showing psychopathic tendencies.

* * *

"ROBIN!" The woman in question was torn from her conversation with her children by a piercing, shrilly cry of her name. She looked around for the speaker, assuming some sort of danger, but found nothing until Lissa came hurtling into the clearing, tugging a boy behind her–leanly muscled, with Lissa's blond hair and a certain royal bearing.

Beside Robin, Severa's lips twitched and Lucina's eyes trailed to the side the way it did when she was suppressing some outward display of emotion. In this case, Robin suspected it was humor. Robin's eyes narrowed, thinking it was likely at her expense. Still, Robin couldn't suppress her smirk of amusement at the delicious irony of Lissa's distress discovering her own future child, given how much grief she had given Robin and Chrom over their kids. "I take it you found your child, then?"

Lissa stomped her feet violently. "_OUR _child, Robin!"

Robin blinked, her mouth falling into the perfect 'oh'. Everyone seemed to be looking to her expectantly. She coughed. "I don't understand."

She heard a snicker from Severa, and a quiet, "It's a boy! Ta-da!" that made Lucina stifle a laugh. The blond boy looked supremely uncomfortable, but oddly happy to have his mother manhandling him the way she was. Robin supposed it was not too unexpected, after all, if something dreadful had happened to Lissa in the future. Her son would just be pleased to have met her again.

"We _had a baby!_" Lissa screeched. "What kind of superhuman baby-making powers do you _have, _Robin? And how did you drag me into this?" With each word, her voice climbed higher, until Robin was sure it could shatter glass. Owain, it seemed, was used to this, as even though he was the closest to Lissa, his face showed only resignation, not pain.

Robin cleared her throat. "I'm… not sure?" She looked to her children for an explanation. "How could Lissa and I have a child?"

A hint of a blush bloomed on Lucina's face, and she fell silent. Robin arched an eyebrow at her other child. Severa burst out laughing. "Oh gods, your face!"

Robin sighed. "_Severa._"

"Magic, duh!" Severa said, rolling her eyes.

"Do _you_ know the spell for that? Because _I _don't!" Lissa said, voice still screechy.

Robin shook her head slowly. "No, but Tharja might."

"But _why _would we ask Tharja for _any _kind of curse?" Lissa asked. "You may have a weird baby thing, but I always figured any kids of mine would be _Frederick's._" The boy at her side winced, his expression of joy fading to something like rejection. Lissa did not seem to notice.

Lucina cleared her throat, looking worriedly at the boy as though disturbed by his silence. "Tharja's spell is different than the one that created Owain. He was the result of an experiment of sorts. A collaboration between Miriel and Henry."

Severa snorted. "Because those two working together didn't give _anyone _red flags."

Lucina glared at her briefly, then continued, "They were trying to bypass pregnancy altogether, creating life without the complication of childbirth. They used the two of you as test subjects."

"So Owain is some kind of miracle baby?" Lissa asked, eyes widening.

Owain perked up a little, then decided to speak for the first time. "Indeed, Mother! I am a child of legend, created by magic from blood both divine and fell! Is it not wondrous?"

Lissa blinked. "Right. Um... okay. So Robin and I weren't in any kind of relationship?"

Severa snorted. "We never said _that._"

"Oh boy," Robin sighed.

* * *

A/N For anyone curious, the collaboration between Miriel and Henry mentioned in this chapter actually happened in the game, sort of. In their A support, Henry wants to do research into creating life because pregnancy seems inconvenient, and Miriel helps him, but ultimately-at least in their S support-they give up and decide to just make babies together the usual way. In this fic, you can assume that their research _did _succeed, at least in the first timeline.


	8. Chapter 8

I should be working on the next chapter of Visions, but instead I'm posting this. This should be part one of this update, and it's longer than Fellspawn's chapters normally are, so I'm not sure how many more chapters will be in this update.

A/N I think I already addressed this in the intro to the story, but a reviewer asked about it, so I'll reiterate in case it wasn't really clear: Even though this story is about Mama!Robin, not _all _of the children are hers. Cynthia is Sumia and Chrom's baby because A) I thought it was cute from a found-family perspective, and B) I wanted each of the children to have some connection to their canon mother (Cherche was Gerome's adoptive mother, Cordelia helped raise Severa, Lissa actually _was _Owain's other mother, etc.). With that in mind, I just thought Cynthia being Chrom and Sumia's daughter worked better than any of the alternatives.

Nah, in this story, is not Robin's child either, nor is Yarne. Nowi is still Nah's mother; Panne is still Yarne's. Being a manakete and a taguel respectively were rather key to those two's backstories and character, so I did not want to take that from them. I couldn't think of a way for Robin to be their mother that wasn't just too absurd or just a repeat of Owain and Noire's stories. Plus, in Nowi's case, (just my opinion here) I find the idea of her being in a sexual relationship with any of the other characters a bit disturbing, so writing Robin/Nowi would be very difficult to me.

Somewhat related to the fact that they weren't Robin's kids, I never got around to writing Nah and Yarne's recruitments. It would have happened eventually, had I kept working on this, but there would not have been a lot of focus on it, given that it would have played out pretty close to canon anyway. That's why those two are mentioned in this, but their recruitment was not shown.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Eight**

A mirage village? That was certainly interesting, although Robin doubted the wisdom of sending the Shepherds all the way to eastern Ylisse in search of it. They did have a war to fight, after all.

They had found and searched three villages already to no avail, and spirits were low.

"All this sand!" Lissa cried. "How do you stand it, Robin?"

"I am apparently Plegian, Lissa. Maybe it's in my blood!" Robin laughed. It did certainly seem that way. The scratchy sand on her face and the heat of the sun almost made her feel more alive.

"Ugh!" Lissa stomped the ground harshly, stumbling when it gave way beneath her. Robin caught her by the arm. "Thanks," Lissa grumbled.

"The possibility of genetic propagation of such traits is unlikely, though certainly within the realm of possibility. More likely, however, your imperviousness to such arid conditions is symptomatic of a childhood acclimation to harsh desert locales—although that would be nearly impossible to prove, particularly considering your inability to recall your youth. Do you think your skin and eyes are more durable when assailed by sand particles, or is it simply a mental adjustment?" Miriel ended her rant with a question in Robin's direction. Nearly everyone nearby seemed to have tuned the scientist out, but Robin took a minute to sort through her complicated language.

"I'm not sure," Robin said. At Miriel's disappointed exhale, Robin asked, "Does anyone here have a heat rash or scrape or any sort of physical reaction to the sand? Because my skin seems fine, what little of it is uncovered."

This seemed to be the cue for everyone to air their various discomforts, and Miriel's head tilted in her hat as she seemed to catalogue each grumbled complaint.

Chrom chuckled from the head of the convoy. "Now you've started it, Robin." He looked back at her curiously. "How are you not hot in that bulky coat?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm not exactly cold. I just appreciate the heat. Much better than Regna Ferox in the winter." She shivered for effect.

Chrom laughingly agreed. "Hard to hold a sword straight when you're shaking out of your boots."

"Yeah, well, give me a few more hours of this heat, and you'll be fishing me out of _my_ boots," Lissa said miserably. "I'm drowning in my own sweat."

She must have said that last part a bit too loud, since Owain broke away from his conversation with Brady and Severa to jog over to Lissa. "My sainted mother!" he called, and Robin noted wryly that Chrom's palm impacted his own forehead.

Lissa sighed. "Yes, Owain?"

"You need but ask, my queen, and I will do anything for your comfort! Shall I wipe the sweat from your brow?"

Lissa seemed to actually consider it, but she shook her head. "No, thank you, Owain. That's not necessary."

"Could you get a waterskin?" Robin asked him, knowing he wanted to be helpful. She scrutinized Lissa. "Your mother does actually seem a bit lightheaded."

Chrom chuckled. "More than usual?"

Lissa kicked some sand in his direction, inadvertently spraying some into Gregor's face. "Ah! Gregor is working under many harsh conditions, but employer should know that blind Gregor is less swell sword!"

"Sorry, Gregor," Lissa blushed. "Maybe I _could_ use that water," she told Owain.

"Certainly, Mother!" Owain beamed, running to argue the waterskin away from Frederick.

Robin and Lissa both watched him with indulgent smiles. "He's so cute!" Lissa whispered to Robin. "Even though he's… colorful."

Robin returned her proud smile. "He is."

Lissa stared at her for a moment, until Robin tilted her head at the princess curiously. "Lissa?" Lissa seemed to shake herself, then blushed, her eyes dropping to the ground as she started walking faster. "Lissa!" Robin called, speeding up a little to catch her by the arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Lissa attempted a jazz hands. "It's just the heat!"

Robin wasn't convinced. "Lissa…"

Lissa chewed on her lip, then admitted, her voice low enough that no one but Robin could hear, "I think I'm starting to see what the kids meant when they said that Owain brought us together... in that way." She blushed deeper as she said it.

Robin smiled, relieved that Lissa was opening up to her, and oddly charmed that she had been considering their future relationship. "I was never confused."

"Really?" Lissa's eyes popped. "But you were just as shocked as I was when Owain appeared!"

Robin snorted. "I don't know about 'just as shocked'. My ears are still ringing from your screeching," she teased.

Lissa rolled her eyes and shoved Robin lightly, her soft smile giving her away.

"But I was surprised by the fact that we had a child, yes. I'm not used to the idea of two women being able to conceive. It seems ludicrous. And admittedly, I did not know you were interested in women at all." She glanced at Lissa, whose expression morphed into a mysterious smirk. "But I was never surprised that I would be open to that kind of relationship. You're one of my best friends, Lissa, and I'll never be ashamed of wanting to be closer to you."

Lissa blushed, her expression somewhat vulnerable now. "I…" she shook her head. "I don't really know what to say, Robin."

Robin shrugged.

"You know, you're really sweet," Lissa settled on, hugging her briefly and kissing her on the cheek. From Lissa's right grip, Robin got the feeling she would have tackled her into a much longer hug if they had the time and Lissa had the energy. "And I'd be crying pretty heavily if I weren't so darn dehydrated." Lissa ran a hand over her own face, and she sniffed loudly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're such a big softie. It might ruin your hard-as-nails, badass tactician reputation."

Robin smiled. "Thank you. I would be ever-so-devastated if the truth ever got out."

The conversation died out as loud yelling caught both ladies' attention.

"But it is for my beloved mother!"

"We can't be wasteful with any of this, Owain. If Robin wants some water," Frederick answered, "She can come drink where I can supervise the amount—"

Severa hissed loudly from where she walked beside Brady, and an awkward silence ensued.

Owain cleared his throat. "Mother is Princess Lissa, Sir Frederick."

At Frederick's aghast expression, Chrom chimed in. "Most of Robin's children call her 'Mama', Frederick, if you hadn't noticed."

Frederick cleared his throat roughly. "I hadn't, milord." He recovered quickly. "Princess Lissa is thirsty?"

Severa snapped. "That's what he said! You just haven't been listening because you've got a stick up your ass and instead of just yelling at Mama or going a practice bout with her to get your jealousy out of your system, you're being a passive-aggressive—"

Owain loudly interrupted his sister, whose anger showed clearly on her face even as she let herself be spoken over. "SO! Sir Frederick! Might I bring the waterskin to my poor, parched mother to quench her insidious thirst?"

Frederick handed over the waterskin without a word, and Owain trotted happily back to Robin and Lissa.

Robin was struck dumb as Lissa gratefully took the skin from their son. Were Severa's words true? Frederick was upset with her? One look at Lissa's worried face confirmed it. This was precisely what she had been concerned about. Her future self's actions were undermining the Shepherds' relationships.

"Mama?" Owain asked. "Are you alright?" He placed a hand at Robin's back to guide her over a particularly high sand dune. It was unnecessary, but she took it for what it was: a gesture of emotional support.

"I'm well, Owain," she assured him. "Just disturbed. I hadn't known Frederick was angry with me."

"He's being an idiot!" Lissa fumed. "Owain was an accident—"

Robin gasped inadvertently, and Owain's hand tightened at her back. She knew what Lissa meant, of course, but she would certainly not have put it like _that._

At Robin's gasp, Lissa paused, then her eyes widened and she stopped walking, waving her hands wildly. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that we didn't mean to have a child at that moment! You were a surprise, but you're a good surprise!"

Owain smiled a little weakly. "I understand, Mother."

"But you know I love you, right? _So_, so much." The tiny blonde hugged Owain fiercely, and his smile became that much more real as he tweaked her hair fondly. Robin smiled at the lovely picture the two made.

When the two separated, all three jogged to catch up to the rest of the party. "So," Robin prompted. "Frederick is being an idiot?"

"Yes!" Lissa cried. "The kids have sworn over and over that you and I were not in any kind of sexual relationship when Owain was born, and that I _was _with Frederick. But he can't possibly blame you for that, except he _does _because he _did._" She sighed. "I think he's mad at himself, too."

Robin's brow furrowed. "Why would he be mad at himself?"

Lissa explained, "The kids say that we never explicitly told them, so they're not sure, but they suspect the reason Frederick left when Owain was small was _because _Owain came along, and he wasn't Frederick's. So you and I ended up in a relationship because we needed support and we were there for one another."

It dawned on her. "He's mad at his future self because he left you in your time of need."

Lissa nodded morosely.

"But you're not mad at him?" Robin asked.

Lissa shook her head. "I'm not so sure that's what happened at all. I just can't see him leaving like that, you know? We've split up a lot, but he's always been so dedicated. I don't think he'd turn his back on me. But _Frederick_ believes it because he's so angry at you _now_, he can fully imagine that he might have been overwhelmed enough to do something like that."

Whatever Owain's opinion was, he didn't share it, merely casting a contemplative eye over to Frederick.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" she asked Lissa. "Clear the air?"

Lissa sighed gustily. "It's worth a try."

Robin started turning over a few potential plans of attack in her head.

The glare of the sun suddenly intensified, and a wind kicked up some sand around them. There were various cries of distress from their company, but it was quickly realized that the light was glinting off wyvern scales, and the wind was from Minerva's powerful wings as she landed. As some of the sand began to settle, Chrom called out a greeting to Gerome, who acknowledged it with a stoic nod. "There is a village in the distance, Lord Chrom, not far to the northeast. You need only correct your course a few degrees north."

"Thank you, Gerome." Chrom breathed a sigh of relief. "Last one, men. The end is in sight." Cheers followed his declaration.

"Follow Minerva," Gerome advised, then nudged Minerva into flight, kicking up yet another dust storm. Soon, the wyvern was high enough she appeared the size of a condor, her snout pointing the way to the village.

Robin looked at her companions, offering Lissa and Owain both her arms. "Shall we?"

Lissa took the proffered arm, then giggled when Owain took the other with a demure flutter of his eyelashes. Whatever else could be said about their son, he had a distinct flair for the dramatic.

"If Grima hadn't torn your world apart," Robin began delicately. "Do you think you might have gone into theater, Owain?"

His expression wistful, he told them, "I don't know. When we were really little, before all this, Cynthia, Gerome and I made up this little group." With a furtive look around to see if anyone was watching, he reached a hand out dramatically. "The Justice Cabal, it was named!" He relaxed the stance, his voice lowering again. "We acted out stories that we made up about heroes we wanted to emulate. It was fun," he insisted, rubbing his wrist, embarrassed.

Lissa and Robin shared another _Aw, isn't he cute_ glance, then Lissa blinked. "Wait, did you say _Gerome_?"

Owain chuckled. "Yeah. The stoic figure, though now cloaked in darkness of his own making, once strode in the light with his fellow scions of legend!" He laughed again. "Can you believe it?"

Lissa shook her head. "I can't imagine!"

Robin smirked. "I can. He seems like such a softie. And have you seen the way he looks at Cynthia?"

Owain offered her a conspiratorial glance, but Lissa just gaped at her, bug-eyed. "Gerome and _Cynthia_? She's such a bundle of energy and he's so… stoic."

Robin nudged Lissa with a laugh. "Sounds like you and our favorite Sir Knight."

Lissa blushed, and Owain just laughed, fixing Robin and Lissa with a strange, awed look that she had seen on Severa's face.

"What is it?" Robin asked him.

"You two. The light of friendship shines brightly between you, and Mother blushes fairly as you tease her about her young love, yet the two of you share a child! Is it not strange and delightful?" he exclaimed.

Lissa and Robin traded glances. "I guess it's a _little _weird," Lissa admitted. "But we're friends. We were friends before whatever happened, and I'm sure we'll be friends after!"

Robin nodded sedately, a part of her feeling warm.

* * *

They were forced to split up when they found hostile bandits around the mirage village. Robin was somehow separated from Lissa and Owain, and found herself back to back with Miriel, whose mare, although not being ridden, nevertheless fought bravely, rearing back and clobbering bandits with her powerful hooves. With Robin attacking with her sword and Miriel covering her with Elfire and Elwind, they quickly cleared the area of enemies. They took the opportunity to look around a bit.

"Do you think the Goddess Staff could be around here somewhere?" Robin asked her companion idly.

"Potentially," Miriel replied, cleaning her glasses of sand. "Of course, there is always the possibility that the rumors of a Goddess Staff in this locale were ultimately baseless, but it would not be productive to proceed under such an assumption, as it would by necessity preclude us from accomplishing our assigned goal. Nevertheless, I remain skeptical."

"Hmm." Robin poked around, wading through sand to enter one of the houses.

A deep, somewhat scholarly voice filtered through her ears from deeper in the house. "By all appearances, the village is abandoned. Yet the houses seem well-kept. Curious, indeed. 'Tis unfortunate, however, that there is no indication of the Goddess Staff."

"It seems we have a fellow searcher," Robin whispered to Miriel. _And he speaks like an encyclopedia. Well, he'll be in good company. _

"Indeed," she replied quietly.

They followed a short hallway into a dining room, where they discovered a slim man with auburn hair, of a height with Miriel, dressed in long robes and a familiar, worn hat. Robin examined him with a critical eye, wondering if his resemblance to Miriel was mere coincidence or if the mage had a future son.

"Oh," the man said, adjusting his narrow glasses. "Miriel, how fortuitous. I found you."

Well, either Miriel had a son, or she had a very dedicated fan with a penchant for imitation. "You were looking for Miriel?" Robin repeated.

"Clearly," the man answered without so much as a glance in her direction. Robin inhaled through her nose and breathed out through her mouth, practicing the breaths the palace healers had taught her and Sumia in preparation for 'Sumia's' childbirth. Knowing Miriel, and assuming her apparent son had similar deficiencies, she decided not to hold the slight against him, as it was likely unintentional.

"Curious," Miriel mused. "I have no recollection of making your acquaintance. Though few things are as unreliable as human memory."

"Ah, forgive me," the man said with something resembling a sheepish grin. It seemed he was more prone to typical expressive body language than his presumed mother. "I forgot that you have not met me before."

_How could he possibly have forgotten that_? Robin thought incredulously. _Has the heat gone to his head?_

The man continued, "My name is Laurent. Are you here in search of the mirage village?"

Wryly, Robin commented, "This place is rather difficult to stumble upon accidentally."

"I've found some things in this world defy probability." Robin's eyebrows shot up. He and Miriel might share many things, but apparently they had some wildly differing beliefs.

Miriel seemed to agree with Robin's observation. "Interesting. I have found most such outliers are merely the product of human error involved in parameter definition. Can you provide elucidation? Examples, perhaps?"

"Maybe you two could discuss this later?" Robin interjected. "We do have a mission, after all."

Laurent finally glanced at her. "As do I, admittedly, though I hadn't expected my efforts to yield such progress. I had thought, given the lack of evidence, that the existence of this mirage village was baseless rumor alone."

Though she had voiced similar doubts earlier, Miriel chided, "An assumption on your part, that."

Laurent accepted the criticism with a nod and a slight grimace. "Might I accompany you in your search? I feel certain that your help will lay exposed that which has eluded me alone."

His words held a bit of emotional justification that Robin thought was inconsistent with Miriel's typical reasoning. Perhaps their resemblance was mostly superficial. In a way, he seemed a much more social creature than she was, seeking not only assistance from others, but also approval from Miriel herself.

"Mmm. I worry your hypothesis lacks a certain scientific rigor … And yet, there exists the possibility I am in error on this count… So...yes. You are welcome to join us," Miriel conceded.

Robin clapped her gloved hands together. "Well, now that that's decided, where have you already searched?"

* * *

One tedious search, one lengthy chat with a mysterious elder, and one pounding headache later, Robin found herself in possession of the elusive Goddess Staff, contemplating where it should remain for the journey back to civilization. They had brought no supply wagon, just the equipment they and their horses could carry. Perhaps she could lay it across the back of Frederick's horse? Then again, in his current pique, using his warhorse as a pack mule would not serve to endear her to him. She supposed she could foist it onto Miriel under the guise of research. Miriel had her own horse to carry it, and she would certainly not be averse to studying it. That decided, Robin began to seek her out.

"Ah, Lady Tactician," Miriel broke off her conversation with Laurent when the tactician approached her, carrying the Goddess Staff. "Have you come to request that the newly-acquired instrument of healing remain in my possession for the duration of the lengthy tromp back to our encampment?"

Robin tilted her head, a little embarrassed but mostly curious. "Am I so transparent?"

"Not at all," Miriel replied, her glasses flashing in the sun. "It is simply logical. Although you possess an extraordinary amount of stamina for a woman of your age and build, you are not particularly suited to labors of strength over extended distances the way a bulky individual such as Frederick, for example, might be. Thus, you would seek assistance. I myself am not inclined to such rigors, either, but I am by contrast in possession of a horse, which lightens the load on my person considerably, and thus makes me an ideal candidate for consideration, especially given that my scientific fascination with the staff would render me more interested in having it in my possession for a period of time, however brief. Although I had thought it more likely that you would approach Frederick for assistance in this matter, as you and I are not quite so well acquainted, and he is more traditionally prone to shouldering such a task. How curious."

"He is rather displeased with me at the moment," Robin offered in explanation when Miriel looked to her for an answer.

"I see. The outlier was of an interpersonal nature. It had not occurred to me to consider such an explanation." Robin was not the best at reading Miriel, admittedly, but the woman seemed slightly galled.

Laurent smirked. "Yet you considered yourself unlikely to be chosen based on the dearth of amity between you and the tactician. Curious that you would consider one but not the other."

"Quite," Miriel noted with displeasure. "It seems my familiarity with the interconnectedness of human emotion and logical processes still requires some cultivation."

Robin really did not want to be roped into a discussion about Miriel's social skills. To be blunt, there was not enough time in her day. "Right…." she began. "So, would you be amenable to carrying the Goddess Staff?" Oh gods, their loquaciousness was catching.

"Very well." Miriel accepted the staff from her, tying it securely to her horse.

"Thank you, Miriel," she said with relief.

"Not at all. Like I explained, my acceptance is in no small part self-serving."

"Still, it benefits me, as well, so thank you," Robin attempted a retreat before Miriel could start up again, but she had not gone very far before she heard Laurent's gasped, "Father?" She followed his gaze across the encampment to a very confused Gregor.

"Eh?" Gregor said, walking over to the three of them. "Is boy calling Gregor father? Gregor is old enough to be, but generally very careful with romance, not likely to have left woman with child."

Laurent adjusted his glasses. "Forgive me. It is more accurate to say that you are in fact a _version of _my father. I am displaced in time."

"Ah, you are future child! Very good!" Gregor clapped a hand on Laurent's shoulder. "What is name? Good, strong name, surely!"

"Laurent," the 'boy' said, smiling. Though Gregor called him such, he was perhaps the only one in the company, save Nowi or maybe Libra or Frederick, who could consider Laurent a boy. He appeared older than Robin, though only by a few years.

"Very good, very good. Is nice to be meeting you! Have you found mother yet?"

"Not yet," Laurent said, although he seemed disinterested in the subject.

Robin blinked as her theory went up in smoke. How strange, then, that he resembled Miriel so when she was not his mother.

"Is no matter. All the time in world! Well, till Gregor's contract run out and is forced to be finding new employment. But Prince assure Gregor that will not be for long time! Must win war first, yes?"

Laurent's eyebrows went up. "You planned to leave? I never knew."

"Not for long time, Gregor saying! Many friends here," Gregor reassured him, then turned his attention to the two ladies. "Miriel, Robin! Look at Gregor's son! Very strong, very brave! Was fighting, yes? Gregor saw with lovely ladies earlier, roasting bandits."

Robin nodded. "Your son fought well." She was not lying; his assistance had been invaluable.

"Indeed," Miriel added, "Though his technique could use some refinement."

Robin looked to Laurent to see how he took that criticism, but the man seemed not to have heard Miriel at all. Instead, he was staring at Robin, a little paler. "Robin? Your name is Robin?"

Robin nodded warily. "Yes. I'm the Shepherd's tactician."

"My apologies, Father. It seems I was mistaken. I have found my mother." Though he spoke to Gregor, his eyes never left her body, as if he was memorizing her appearance.

Robin blinked, not having expected that. "Why did you not recognize me? All of my other children knew me on sight." She winced a little, her words having come out more accusing than she meant them to be.

Laurent shrugged. "I was almost a babe when you vanished. My childhood was spent under the supervision of Father and his wife."

Now she was even more confused. "But you're older than Lucina, and she remembers me perfectly!"

"Lucy is here?" Laurent asked with no small measure of excitement, then seemed to catch himself, clearing his throat. "That is to say, you have encountered the princess?"

Gregor laughed heartily. "Is boy having crush on princess? Good for you!"

Robin's eyebrows rose in alarm, although she was somewhat relieved to see a similar expression take over Laurent's face along with a blush. "No, nothing of the sort!" Laurent exclaimed. "She was… is…" With a cautious glance at Miriel and Gregor, he cleared his throat. "_Like _a big sister to me."

"Ah, Gregor is not judging," Gregor said dismissively. "Heart wants what heart wants, Gregor always say."

Laurent let out a huff of sheer frustration. "I am not in love with Princess Lucina!"

His outburst was spectacularly ill-timed, as both Chrom and the blue-haired princess herself walked out of one of the village's houses at that exact moment, and the princess turned red as a tomato, while Chrom merely seemed confused.

Gregor eagerly waved them over. "Come! Prince, meet boy!" The two royals approached their group, Chrom taking one look at Robin's laughingly bewildered face and letting out a long-suffering sigh.

"Salutations, Prince Chrom," Miriel offered idly, examining the Goddess Staff as they talked.

While Chrom returned Miriel's greeting, Lucina cleared her throat awkwardly, looking Laurent over but showing no signs of recognition, to Robin's further consternation. "So who is this, Sir Gregor?"

"Bah, no 'sir'! Gregor is sellsword, not knight! Need no title but own name!"

The small, amused crinkle at the corner of Lucina's eyes made Robin think that however vociferously Gregor might protest now, his lack of title might change in the future.

"Is Gregor's son! Gregor very proud!" Truly, it was a little endearing, how proud he seemed of their son, showing him off to everyone. She looked to see Laurent's reaction to his father's praise, but Laurent was looking both a little nervous and a little dismayed as he took in Lucina's lack of reaction.

Though, when Gregor's words sunk in, the princess reacted rather explosively. "Laurent?" she exclaimed, shock coloring her voice. "Little Laurent?" _Little? He's taller than her! _

Laurent blushed. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lucina."

She placed a hand on his forearm and stared up at him. "How did this happen? How are you so grown-up?"

"It seems that Naga's calculations were somewhat incomplete. The ritual somehow displaced each of us, not only in relative location, but in relative time."

Lucina chuckled lightly. "Definitely Laurent," she said fondly. "What does that mean?"

Laurent cleared his throat. "I've been here roughly a decade."

All the breath left Robin with a _whoosh_, and her companions showed similar signs of shock, Lucina even letting out a ragged cry of dismay. "You've been alone here for a decade?"

Chrom's voice was nearly a mutter. "Gods, Lissa was _ten._"

"So was Laurent!" Lucina choked out.

Huh. Apparently Laurent was only Lissa's age, not older than Robin herself, as she had assumed. The analytical part of Robin noted that she had been in something of a state of shock since Laurent announced he was her son. Still, the despair was starting to filter through, tears slipping into her eyes. Her children, all left to another Shepherd's care; the twins, left to Grima; and now Laurent, abandoned in a time and place so unfamiliar to him. Had she failed all her children?

Pulling her hood up, Robin backed up, leaving Lucina and the rest to fuss over Laurent. He appeared to have no need for her in his life. Miriel, or whoever Gregor's wife had been, it seemed, had been far more of a mother to him than she.

Turning quickly, she ducked into one of the abandoned huts, falling to her knees in a musty bedroom, letting silent sobs wrack her body.

She had been taken in by Severa, Owain, and Lucina's easy affection for her, and the twins' unwavering devotion. Sure, she had some tension with Gerome, but she had considered it nothing that dedicated work could not break through. But this… Gods, her child did not even _know _her. Barely cared. What if her remaining children were younger than he had been? They would not have remembered her, either.

How could she possibly try to make up for this? For abandoning her children.

A hand at her back startled her into jumping like a rabbit. She had not noticed someone enter behind her. Through her freely-flowing tears, she caught sight of a butterfly mask and a familiar head of white hair. "Gerome?" She tried to compose her voice and wipe away her tears, but Gerome caught her hand before it reached her face.

"You need not posture—not for me." This only sent her into further tears, and Gerome pulled her into a hug with a sigh, his hand rubbing soft circles on her back. "For a capable tactician, you're such a silly girl. I saw what happened, though I could only hear so much. I assume Laurent upset you?"

"He doesn't even _know me,_ Gerome. Doesn't care. I left him alone as a baby, and he wandered the desert for _years._"

"He's never blamed you. Not really."

"But he feels no affinity for me, either. And why should he? Why should any of you? Gods, I was a terrible mother."

His hand clenched at her back. "Don't ever say that," he warned.

"It's _true! _I gave myself over to Grima, and my children _paid for it in blood!_ How can I ever atone for that?" she asked him desperately.

"Mama never spent as much time with me as Mother and Father," he confided slowly. "I missed her even as I was content with my life. But never did I doubt her love, for I could see it shining in her eyes every time she visited. My siblings lived with her longer, but I know they experienced much the same." Fiercely, he said, "She was a remarkable woman who made a fatal mistake, but she was never a bad mother. I would not have you slander her."

Robin sniffed, shaking her head, not in denial, but in confusion. "Why are you helping me? You've never seen me as your mother."

Gerome chewed on his answer for a minute, still rubbing circles between her shoulder blades. "I know I have denied you since arriving in this past, but you should not mistake my hesitation for apathy, or for hatred." He sighed. "You are simply _not her. _And you should not take that burden upon yourself," he added. "Love us if you must, for I know you do, but you cannot possibly live in the shadow of a woman you never met. Her mistakes are not yours, nor her triumphs."

Robin sighed. It hurt, but… maybe she needed to hear it. She had spent months agonizing over her future self's decisions, lambasting herself for things she had yet to do, wondering how she could possibly shape up. Right now, she was doing the best she could with what she had.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Gerome mused. Robin pulled back slightly, curiously, her tears somewhat slowed by now. In answer to her unspoken question, Gerome explained. "To push you away as I have. You are not my mother, but you are family, of a sort, and it's clear you need support now more than ever. I'm sorry," he finished. "I will be better."

"I, as well," Robin sniffed, pulling back enough to look into his eyes and run her hands through his hair gently. "I've been acting as if your view of me is something to overcome, a belief I can change if only I try hard enough. Instead of listening to your words, I just let myself be hurt by your attitude. I'm sorry. I'll try to stop comparing myself to her so much."

Gerome nodded, wiping her remaining tears from her eyes. "Now compose yourself. It'll nearly be time to leave, I'm sure, and the Shepherds mustn't see you acting a scared little girl."

"Was he the youngest?" Robin burst out as he turned to leave. _Will I have to face another child who will not recognize me? _she was really asking.

"Other than the twins?" Gerome asked, tilting his head back in time to see her nod. "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Part two of the update.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Nine**

Though she had promised Gerome not to blame herself for her future self's actions, she still found herself conscientiously avoiding Laurent and his little family over the next week or so, as they ventured north to investigate a mansion. Instead, she buried herself in tactics and army administration, and spent any spare time with Chrom and Lissa, avoiding even contact with Lucina, as the younger royal dedicated most of her time lately to becoming reacquainted with the man who seemed to be one of her favorite siblings. Robin was also cultivating more of a relationship with Libra and Severa, as Libra's calm support and Severa's volatile affection seemed to soothe Robin's jagged edges.

Though thoughts of their future with Grima agonized her still, she could not keep Morgan and Marc from flocking to her side, as they, unlike Laurent, were eager to be around her, and they were so charismatic and innocent in their affections that she could not find it in herself to deny them, even if their proximity hurt her.

As they passed a small Plegian village, Severa had somehow sweet-talked Robin and Libra into escorting her to its market for a 'shopping spree'.

Severa clutched Robin's arm casually but affectionately, and Robin had the sneaking suspicion that her daughter knew what she and Gerome had spoken about in the mirage village, for the normally hot-and-cold girl had been especially touchy-feely lately, as though she was comforting her.

Libra walked sedately beside them as they strolled down the dusty streets, examining brightly colored stalls flashing goods both simple and exotic.

"What about these?" Robin asked Severa as her eye caught on an elaborate pair of jasper earrings prominently displayed at a jewelry stand. There was an especially beautiful hairpiece beside it, but Robin doubted that Severa would want to stray from her surrogate mother's wing clips, and she certainly did not intend to overstep by suggesting it.

"Ooh, pretty!" Severa cooed. "Do you think they would match that pretty yellow kimono I bought in Ylisstol?"

Robin considered. "Maybe if you wore your hair up. Otherwise, I think it might cover your ears."

"True," Severa sighed. "I'm pretty attached to my pigtails, though," she lamented, running a hand through the hair in question. "I guess that's a pass, then."

"Not that I would give up the opportunity to spend time with you, dear, but my presence here seems unnecessary. I am rather hopeless when it comes to fashion," Libra noted, watching over their daughter's shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Daddy! We need you here! To get a man's opinion."

"To help handle the cost, you mean," Libra muttered with a sigh, though even his mumbling was musical to the ear.

Robin snorted. They were both familiar with Severa's penchant for frittering away money, having been suckered into funding a few of her shopping sprees already.

Severa huffed. "If you have something to say, just say it!"

Robin ran a hand through Severa's hair fondly. "Let's just say that we all have our flaws, sweetheart, and being a spendthrift is decidedly _not _one of your many virtues."

Severa just flicked a ponytail over her shoulder and flounced off to the next stall. Libra shot Robin a commiserating glance before following.

Robin stayed to examine some more of the jewelry, taking special note of a small emerald-studded bracelet that she thought would suit Morgan nicely. After haggling a bit with the shopkeeper, she hurried to catch up with Severa and Libra, depositing the bracelet in one of her coat's many pockets.

When she rejoined them, Libra placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Robin, I appreciate your friendship, and I welcome getting to know you and our daughter, but I can't help but worry that in spending time with us, you are avoiding other matters that need your attention. The church of Naga teaches that being cognizant of one's problems is the first step to self-fulfillment."

"I'm attending to my duties perfectly well," Robin evaded.

"Your tactician's responsibilities, yes," Libra prodded gently. "But your familial ones?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robin lied.

Severa must have been listening in because she chastised, "He doesn't bite, you know."

"Your father?" Robin asked with genuine confusion. "I know that."

Severa shook her head. "Laurent. He's stuffy, for sure, but _I guess _he's worth knowing."

"I can really see the love for your brother shining through," Robin deadpanned.

Severa scoffed. "You gave me _six. _I'm allowed to dislike a few of them."

"Also, should I be surprised that you two know?" Robin shot them both glares.

Libra shrugged delicately. "Severa was simply concerned, I'm sure."

"Well, I wouldn't put it _like that,_" Severa deflected with a toss of her pigtails. "But you've been all _nervous _lately, and I couldn't just let that go, Mama."

Robin sighed. "I'm just afraid he doesn't want me in his life. I couldn't blame him if he didn't." Libra rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she thanked him with a smile.

"He… _idolizes _Miriel," Severa said hesitantly. "Just don't try to replace her."

"I wouldn't do that, anyway," Robin frowned.

"Yeah, I know. But that's really all I can give you. He was a little kid the last time I saw him!" She scowled. "I'm doing a crappy job of helping, aren't I? Sorry, Mama."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I do appreciate it, really."

Severa turned her head to the side to hide her blush.

* * *

As the sun kissed the horizon, Robin sank to her knees on the bluff she had caught Gerome admiring earlier. It seemed he had inherited more from her than she had earlier considered. She wondered if, in retreating here, he felt as close to his lost mother as she felt to her son now. She wondered further, if he did, whether it brought him comfort or pain.

The day had been long, one problem after another, and she found herself struggling to cope, though perhaps not as much as she had during the events around Emmeryn's kidnapping and fate-touched demise. With so many people depending on her—her soldiers, the Shepherds, their families, her future children, the citizens of Ylisse, and the poor Valmese living in terror of Walhart's heavy-handed conquest—she felt overwhelmed by the responsibility. Times like now, she lamented her lost memory. Perhaps her past would have prepared her in some way to handle stressors of this magnitude.

_Probably not_, she admitted to herself ruefully. Whatever she had been prior to Chrom and Lissa's discovery of her in that field, it was doubtful that she had ever been pivotally involved in anything so world-changing as the wars she found herself embroiled in now.

She slipped her arms out of her heavy tactician's coat, freeing them from its confines but letting it drape across her shoulders, finding its weight comforting. She leaned back on her haunches, hugging her knees to her chest.

She turned her thoughts to the future once more. Robin would never wish that world upon her children's shoulders again, but she did feel a certain wistful curiosity towards her future self, the one who had become Grima. According to the children, the bonds of the Shepherds were not quite as close in that reality, and for all that Robin had cultivated her own sort of relationships with certain members, she had eventually become alienated enough from her comrades to fall prey to Grima's seductive influence. She could almost feel the pressure herself, the impulse to stand on her own, to find the strength within herself to be a rock for her children, to win this war, to not crumple under the weight of everything she must achieve. What must the Robin of the future have been like, nearly a decade older and wiser, sure of her own past, and having brought ten children into the world? What made a woman like that give in?

Whatever it was, she hoped she would prove strong enough this time to resist that offer of power.

Robin sighed. And now she was faced not only with the knowledge of what she must not do, but also with finding the solutions to questions she should never have had to answer. She loved her children, she really did, but their existence was problematic.

Should she try to make sure they were born the same way? Would it not damage the bonds of the Shepherds further to do so? To—here, she cringed—_seduce _Lon'qu, knowing that without her influence, he and Olivia may end up happy, with a child of their own. Similarly, should she approach Gregor and Gaius, knowing that their previous association with her might taint their eventual marriages? Miriel, admittedly, might not care, but Maribelle? The noblewoman almost certainly would. By all accounts, Cherche and Virion saw Inigo as a blessing for their relationship, but some of the other births seemed, if not ruinous, simply impossible now. Owain was born from Henry and Miriel's unpredictable experiment. How could such an incident possibly be replicated unless intentionally invoked?

She let out a cry of frustration, tucking her chin into her knees.

"Gregor is expecting beautiful lady tactician, but instead sees tiny purple pillbug!"

Robin lifted her head up upon hearing the cheery voice, greeting the mercenary with a quiet, "Hello, Gregor."

Gregor did not hesitate to sink to the ground beside her, spreading out his limbs with a casual flamboyance. "Gregor suspects the lady is troubled. Thoughts are heavy of future?"

"Is it so obvious?" Robin asked him.

"Only to Gregor. He is sensitive soul, very institutional."

"Intuitive?" she clarified.

"Bah, either is good." He rested one of his large hands on her thin shoulder. "You have problem with children?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not with them, per se."

"Is problem with how they are being made, then?" Gregor asked.

"Yes," Robin responded thoughtlessly.

Gregor rubbed his hands together. "Gregor can explain. When man and woman—"

Robin tuned back in very quickly, blushing. "Not that part!" she assured him. "I understand the methods involved, Gregor."

"Ah," Gregor said, blinking at her. "Gregor is not seeing problem."

"In the children's future, my relationships with their parents were temporary, and a lot of them ended up with other people afterwards."

"Ah," Gregor said, comprehension dawning. "Robin is worried she is intruding in friends' happiness."

Robin nodded rather glumly. "Yes. What right do I have to interfere with their lives?"

"Friends have choice. Is not intrusion if welcome. Take Lon'qu. Fine swordsman, terrible with women. Not smooth like Gregor."

Robin nodded.

Gregor continued. "Lovely lady Olivia very shy. Beautiful as cherry blossom, but never telling people feelings."

His point was starting to come together in her head. "You think I'm the reason they get together at all."

"Lon'qu had baby with Robin, yes? Baby means the two became close. Lon'qu now is scared by women, but in future is not. Gregor does not think the lovely Olivia changed that. You, more bold. Assertive."

"And Gaius?" Robin fought to hide her blush. "Or you?"

Gregor chuckled heartily. "Do not be worrying about Gregor. Much practiced in ways of love, and Miriel is not type to mind. Gregor has never had child, but thinks could be blessing, especially if his son has mother like you."

Robin smiled a little. "Thank you, Gregor."

Gregor smiled at her. "Anytime. As for sneaky thief, he and bold Maribelle have problems of many kinds. She thinks he is rough, not having caring heart. But never is a man caring more than for little baby."

"You mean taking care of Brady softened him up enough in her eyes that she could see his good side?"

Gregor nodded. "Woman like that moved by action, not words. She sees him loving, thinks he is capable of more."

Robin considered that for a moment, Gregor sitting patiently by her side. Eventually, she told him, "You may be right. Thank you, Gregor, for clearing my head."

"Robin is very clever, but sometimes she is thinking too much. Gregor smart because he sees things. Wisdom comes with age, and Gregor very old indeed!"

Robin laughed. "You've aged well, if it's any consolation."

Gregor winked at her. "Robin flirts with Gregor, and Gregor very flattered, but Gregor thinks now is not best time for Robin."

She smiled ruefully. "No, I need to figure myself out before I start anything with anyone."

"Ah!" Gregor started slightly. "Gregor almost forgot! Lucina search for Robin, asked Gregor to help find."

"Lucina? What did she want?"

"Is something about bug in supply tent?"

* * *

After the fifth time Frederick avoided a direct question in the war council, leaving Chrom to repeat her words, Robin decided enough was enough. Making a 'time out' signal with her hands, Robin asked, "Chrom, could you leave for a few minutes? We'll pick this up later, but I think Frederick and I need to have a long-overdue talk."

Chrom let out a sigh of relief, having been tortured by the tense atmosphere. "Of course, Robin. Sumia has been wanting to spend more time together for the last few days, anyway. I think I'll pull her away from her work for an early lunch."

Robin smiled at how in love they were. "Have fun."

Chrom chuckled. "I will." He departed quickly after that, a certain spring in his step.

Robin fixed Frederick with a harsh glare. "I have no designs on Princess Lissa." Ignoring the knight's sputtering, she continued, louder. "And frankly, even if I did, it would be none of your business. You've been broken up for months."

Frederick continued his stony silence.

Robin sighed. "As much as she was crude in her wording, Severa was right when she berated you. This passive-aggressive behavior is unworthy of you."

He flinched at that, and Robin twisted the screws tighter. "Yes, Lissa and I had a child together by magic, and yes, in that future, we had a brief relationship. But she ended up _with you. _Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it means something," Frederick admitted.

"Then why are you threatened? Because she sought comfort elsewhere while you were gone? We're friends, and she would never cheat on you while you were together—she's not that kind of person. And you know that even if she was interested in me romantically, I could never return that interest."

"So that gives you the right to, what, _use_ her?" he spat.

Naga damn her, she was one breath away from slapping him. "How _dare _you!" she seethed. "She's one of my closest friends, and I owe her _so much_! Is it _using_ her to display that affection?"

Frederick took a step back at her vehemence, sighing. "No, of course not. My apologies, Robin. I am being… irrational. I always am, when it comes to her."

"Well, _get over it!_ It's one thing to dislike me personally, but this behavior is beginning to affect the cohesion of this army. We are _fighting a war_, Frederick! We can't afford to waste time by having two of the lead soldiers unable to so much as speak to one another without petty games."

"You are right." Frederick met her eyes, a sort of self-loathing in his expression. "Perhaps she would be better off with you than with a man who cannot even control his jealousy for her sake."

Robin deflated, all of her anger draining from her at the defeat in Frederick's bearing. She took a seat at the war table, facing him. "I can't pretend to understand your and Lissa's relationship, Frederick. I think it would be confusing even if I did not have my own deficiencies in that area." Truly, their on-again, off-again relationship baffled everyone in the camp. "But I don't think Lissa would be content without you in her life." Working through the old pain she felt at the memory of their failed romance, Robin admitted, "As for me...She and Chrom are built from the same cloth; I don't think she would be any happier with me than he was. Both of them want, more than anything, to be in love with someone who puts them before the world. I could never fill that role."

"At least you would put her feelings above your own petty grievances," Frederick said, and Robin got the sense that this had been building for a long time. It was unlike Frederick to be so insecure. "At least you would be there for her." The bitterness in his tone surprised her.

Robin shook her head. "Maybe," she said mildly. "I'd like to think I would. But I don't think you're doing as poorly as you fear. Did you let your jealousy get the best of you? Yes, for a little while. But you're talking to me now." She met his eyes, hoping he would take her words to heart. "You clearly care for her well-being and her happiness. You're not perfect, but neither is she. You just need to listen to her more and stop worrying about how the future might turn out. That's something both of us could stand to work on."

Frederick's eyes closed. He seemed deep in thought. Eventually, he opened them, and he nodded to Robin. "I will… attempt to do as you say."

Robin smiled. "That's all we can do, Freddie Bear."

* * *

"Mama!"

Robin braced herself for the impact she knew was coming, but she still had the breath knocked out of her as her youngest daughter leapt onto her back.

"Yes, little heart?" she asked.

"So, say that a certain someone had put a teensy tiny, itty bitty, little scorpion in their brother's coat, and it stung him. How would that person apologize?"

"Morgan! You didn't!" Robin was aghast.

Morgan hugged her tighter, thighs digging into Robin's ribs. "It was only a little one! And it wasn't poisonous!"

"Well, thank the gods for that!" Robin explained. "But you shouldn't do things like that! It isn't nice."

"Aunt Lissa does! She puts frogs in your coat all the time!"

Robin sighed, then sternly insisted, "When it comes to pranks, Lissa is a terrible role model. Do _not _emulate her."

She could not see Morgan's face, but she could almost _hear _the girl's pout. "But he embarrassed me in front of Khan Flavia."

Robin sighed. "You still need to apologize."

"I know," Morgan said glumly. "He's _really _mad. Please help me," she implored.

Robin sighed again, running a hand through her hair. "Which brother?"

"Marc," she admitted, perking up now that Robin had capitulated. This surprised Robin; from what she had seen, the twins rarely fought, though they did occasionally slip into playful banter.

"Alright, this is what you need to do…"

* * *

Robin watched from outside the command tent as Morgan approached her twin brother, who was sulking by the fire pit, his arm covered in a thin, arable bandage that was stained green, presumably with some kind of ointment.

"Marc…" the girl began, approaching him tentatively with a piece of rolled up parchment in her hands.

Marc harrumphed, deliberately turning his head away from her.

"Maaaarc…" Morgan whined. "I'm really sorry!"

Marc turned his back on her completely.

"And I'm going to make it up to you!" Morgan said determinedly. "Here, look!" She tossed the parchment into his lap.

_Nice throw, _Robin thought as it sailed over his head to land neatly in his lap.

Marc grudgingly unrolled the parchment, examining it. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, a bit of excitement creeping into his voice as he turned around to look at Morgan.

Morgan grinned. "Yep! It's a treasure map. And you know it's not a prank because I bought it; I didn't make it. I thought we could go find it together, and you could keep whatever we find!"

Marc scrutinized her. "You swear you're not lying?"

"Cross my heart!" Morgan chirped.


	10. Chapter 10

Part three of the update. Warning for the chapter: there's a fade-to-black that's kind of risque, at least for me (I _really _don't write smut). I find it weird, so it may not flow well, but I wrote too much around it to change it now. Hope it's not too off-putting.

Additionally, there's a bit of a tonal difference between this chapter and the last few. It's a consequence of my having planned quite a few more scenes than actually ended up being written. Not much I can do about that now, so just bear it in mind.

**Fellspawn**

**Chapter Ten**

Robin laughed as she noticed Nowi pestering her manakete daughter, poking at her unamused face and tugging on her brown braids in an attempt to get her to play with her. Stahl stood nearby, trying fruitlessly to save his daughter from his wife's machinations.

Robin found the moment of levity uplifting, even as she prepared herself mentally for the dreadful task ahead. As they journeyed north, the Shepherds had heard tales of slavers operating in the area, and it seemed they were most recently holed up in an abandoned fort nearby. Chrom, as always, could not let any injustice stand, and so they were preparing to strike at the slaver's outpost.

_Anytime now,_ she thought, tapping her fingers against her arm as she waited for Chrom, Flavia, and Frederick to exit the command tent, Robin herself having been banished for being 'so nervous she would have taxed even Emm's patience', to quote His Exaltedness. The East Khan had accompanied them when they departed from Valm, Basilio having stayed behind to manage the war in their absence.

A slender arm found its way around her waist, a throaty laugh accompanying it. "Mm, Robin. Such darkness in you. You seem rather lonesome. Jealous of the happy family?"

Robin laughed, oddly cheered by the dark mage's words. "Not likely. I have enough family of my own now—haven't you heard?"

Tharja shot her a dark look. "Of course. It's _you._"

Robin shivered, a bit put off by the reminder of Tharja's obsessive ways. "Right. Well, I don't begrudge Nowi and Stahl their happiness."

"Hmm, what about _my _happiness?" Tharja asked, running a hand along Robin's cheeks. "I'd be willing to comfort you. Maybe even give you some more family of your own."

Honestly, Robin considered it. Not the child aspect—she was not remotely ready for that, and in the middle of a war was a terrible time for any of the soldiers to get pregnant—but the offer of physical intimacy. Tharja was beautiful and enthusiastic, and Robin could use the release. On top of that, Tharja was a good friend, though Robin had initially been creeped out by her stalkerish intensity. It had died down lately, though, especially since it had been revealed that the two of them had a child down the line, and most of the creepy behavior had evolved into a very tempting flirtation as, Robin assumed, the dark mage gained confidence in their relationship.

In light of that, Robin smiled playfully at Tharja. "I'll consider it."

With a gleeful smirk, Tharja asked, "Is that so?"

"If!" Robin interjected with a smirk.

Tharja's gaze became calculated, her voice full of dark promise. "'If' what?"

"If you're _very _convincing," she shot Tharja a teasing glance, pulling away. Blinking, she became serious. "Not the baby thing, though. It's _far _too soon for that."

"Aww," Tharja pouted, though she truthfully did not seem too bothered. "Are hexes allowed?"

Robin paled. "Absolutely not."

Tharja nodded, retreating backwards into the shadows behind the tent, giggling as she disappeared. "Prepare yourself."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Robin muttered, though a bit of excitement crept into her.

* * *

A few hours later, they began the infiltration. Robin and her fellow foot soldiers and cavalry attacked the fort from the south as the flying units approached from the north, keeping a careful watch for any archers. She fought back-to-back with Henry, though she had spotted Tharja weaving in and out of her peripheral vision a few times thus far in the battle. Apparently, the dark mage was sticking close.

"Nya hah hah!" Henry let out his signature laugh as one of the slavers exploded from the force of his dark magic. Robin shot an Arcthunder off, and it ricocheted through the enemy ranks.

"Henry, sometimes your bloodlust really scares me," she huffed between attacks.

"Oh? Well, gee, should I stop? I'm not sure if it'll work, but there are a few hexes that might change my personality enough… Only if you order it, though! Nyah hah hah!" he said, apparently not nearly as out of breath as she was.

"That won't… be necessary. So long as you … confine it to Risen and enemy soldiers… we should be fine!" Robin panted.

"Righty-o, Robin!"

Finally, they cut down enough slavers to breach the entrance to the fort, running through the entryway to meet more enemies inside. Tharja followed, slipping into the shadows to catch a few berserkers unawares. "Watch your back," Tharja murmured in Robin's ear as she passed her.

"Mm-hmm," Robin assented.

Together, the three fought their way to the center of the keep, joining up with some of their flying forces.

"Hey! She's _new! _I spy a little archer!" Henry sang.

Robin waited for a lull to search the battlefield. Her eyes skimmed over Sumia and Cherche's mounts, till finally she noticed a second rider on Cynthia's pegasus. Henry must have a discerning eye to spot her, as the pair were on the far side of the melee. The strange girl was wiry, with the typical archer's muscle in her arms and shoulders, her skin Plegian-dark and her hair styled in a white pixie cut. _Is that a black feather in her headband?_ Robin thought idly. _Is it a crow's?_

"_Blood and thunder!" _Robin heard, and had the voice not been tinny and high, she would have thought the cry originated from the vampiric man beside her.

_Far be it from me to stereotype my own people, _Robin thought. _But are all Plegians so _weird? Another second, and the panic briefly set in. _Am _I _that weird?_

A blow to the shoulder brought her mind back into the battle, and she torched the berserker who struck her.

"Nyah hah hah! That one looked _nasty!_"

Robin grit her teeth, pushing through the pain. The battle was almost over. Dodging an opposing mage's Elfire, she lobbed back an Arcfire of her own, laughing a little herself when his robes caught on fire. Catching Tharja's teasing smirk, she reconsidered. _Upon reflection, maybe I am a bit strange myself. _

Minutes later, the battle was over, and Sumia and Cherche flew off to tell the others and pick off any stragglers. Morgan, who had joined them at some point when Robin was not looking, trotted over to heal Robin's shoulder wound. "Does that hurt, Mama?"

Robin choked back the sarcasm that threatened to slip out. "Yes, little heart, it does."

Morgan peeled back her sleeves and began to work on the nasty bruise, and Robin admired Morgan's skill in healing. She wondered if Morgan had chosen the sage's path to emulate her Aunt Lissa.

Tharja and Henry approached healer and patient as Cynthia dismounted and helped the archer down after her. Walking her pegasus in lazy circles forward the same way Sumia always did after a battle—the queen had eagerly explained to Robin, when the tactician inquired, that she did so in order to make sure the mare's limbs would not seize up after such intense activity, much the same way that soldiers stretched after training bouts—Cynthia and her companion meandered over towards the rest of them.

"Hi!" Cynthia chirped, then winced when she saw Robin's bruise. "Ooh, that looks like a nasty one, Aunt Robin!"

"Robin was being _naughty_," Tharja teased. "She didn't listen to me."

The archer girl shivered fearfully, and Robin took notice. Though fierce in battle, it seemed that the girl was quite timid otherwise. Cynthia patted her friend on the shoulder almost absently, leaning forward to get a better look at Robin's arm.

Curious and hoping to deflect attention away from her throbbing arm, Robin asked, "Who is your friend, Cynthia?"

"Oh, sorry!" The girl gasped. "This is Noire! She's a really good archer, and she's sweet as a pegasus! Shy as one, too," she added as an afterthought. Noire giggled nervously, her eyes fixed on Tharja. Her body language said she was preparing to flee.

"Do you have something to say, girl?" Tharja demanded. "Speak up."

"Yes, ma'am!" Noire yelped. "I mean… uhm… h-here. Please look at this." She pulled her short back to reveal long, gold teardrop earrings. Immediately, Robin's eyes went to Tharja's ears, where a similar pair dangled.

_Oh. _Robin examined the girl with fresh eyes. She had Robin's own eyes, and the shape of her face was all Tharja, but in build, she resembled neither of them. Interestingly, a few of her expressions almost imitated Henry's.

"Nice earrings," Tharja complimented dispassionately. "Look just like mine. You messing around with alchemy? Or is this something… darker?"

"Tharja—" Robin started to explain. Henry was too busy prodding Cynthia's pegasus to do so, if he even grasped the situation, and Cynthia, though she must have known, appeared to staying out of it. Morgan was too focused on the wound to be paying much attention.

"Wha—?" Noire interrupted, agitated. "N-No! It's nothing of the sort! It's just…"

"Tell me the truth, girl," Tharja threatened, although Robin rather suspected she was toning down her glare in respect for the girl's youth. "You don't want to see what happens if you lie to me."

Regardless, the glare seemed plenty intimidating to their timid daughter, as Noire pleaded, "P-Please, just give me… I n-need a moment...M-My talisman… Wh-Where is my talisman…" She searched through her clothes frantically till she found what she was seeking. She clutched at a thin block of wood. Suddenly, she screamed, "_I am blood and thunder! I am a righteous fury! I am your future daughter!"_

Absurdly, Tharja showed no signs of believing her. "You are trying my patience."

Robin gaped at her, amazed that she could deny the evidence in front of her.

"_Insolence! _I speak the truth! The earrings I wear also hail from the future! A memento of you, my departed mother!"

Tharja seemed to consider that. "And that bizarre talisman?"

"I find myself curious about that, as well," Robin admitted, disturbed.

"Your own handiwork!" Noire directed toward Tharja. "Wrought to steel the mewling heart of your coward daughter! In its strength did I find blessed escape from grief and solitude! Fear of death and killing, too, it drove from me, until I became an avatar of retribution! Only by clinging to it have I survived the crushing desolation of a ruinated future!" She cackled, spittle flying.

Robin blinked, horrified, but Tharja merely sighed. "Oh, give me that," she snapped, plucking the talisman from their daughter's hands.

Immediately, Noire shrunk back. "Um, w-wait! I need that! Without it, I can't—"

"Survive?" Tharja scoffed. "You can and will. And not by becoming some avatar of retribution," she said firmly. "Just be my daughter. Leave the retribution to me."

"M-Mother…" Noire breathed, tearing up. But Tharja was busy scrutinizing the talisman.

"My," she purred. "This is a nasty little number. The future me is _good. _And very, very bad." She giggled throatily. "I can't wait."

"M-Mother, you're f-frightening me! A-Again!" Noire whimpered.

"This little trinket will advance my research in the dark arts nicely," Tharja mused. She glanced up at Noire. "Hmm… You have my blood, right? I'm going to need a bit of it back."

_Please, gods, let her be joking, _Robin prayed.

Noire clearly did not think so, letting out a screech. "I...I mean… _Bleed me dry and I shall be as thunder still!"_

"See?" Tharja smiled genuinely. "No daughter of mine needs some mummer's prop to be strong." She let out another giggle.

Noire joined in with her maniacal laugh. Henry, having heard them, let loose his signature "Nyah hah hah!"

Robin groaned. _When did this become my life? _Cynthia shot Robin a commiserating glance.

"All finished!" Morgan chirped. "Here you go, Mama!" She showed Robin the healed wound.

"Excellent work, Morgan," Robin praised. "Your skills keep on improving."

Morgan grinned. "Aw, thanks!"

Noire sucked in a breath. "Morgan?"

Morgan focused her attention on Noire for the first time since the archer had joined them. "Oh, hey, Noire, right? We met just before Lucina sent us through the portal."

"Y-Yes," Noire replied a little sadly, stepping forward to hug her briefly. "I d-didn't get the chance to s-say hello, really. W-We, I mean I—" she cut herself off, then tried again. "I missed you, little sister."

Morgan returned the hug, but she did not seem to grasp the depth of Noire's sadness. "Aw, I'd say I missed you, too, but I don't really know you! I was too little to remember."

When Noire smiled sadly, Morgan grimaced in apology. "I-I know," Noire whispered.

Tharja was still turning her trinket over in her hands, so Robin stepped forward to redirect the conversation herself. "Hello, Noire. I'm…"

"I-I know…" Noire interrupted. "H-Hi, Mama."

Robin smiled.

"Y-You aren't mad at me, are you?" Noire asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"What?" Robin was taken aback. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"W-Well, it's just… I remember you so w-warm, but you didn't s-say anything j-just now, and Henry used to tell me that as l-long as I never hexed you, you would be r-really accepting… but M-Mother always said that M-Mama would b-be so disappointed in me if she were still around, s-so I wasn't sure…"

Robin's smile froze on her face at the mention of Future Tharja's words. She pulled Noire into a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just surprised at first, and then I didn't want to interrupt you and your mother."

"O-oh," Noire said, hugging her tentatively.

"And I don't know what mine and Tharja's relationship was in your future," Robin said firmly. "But I can assure you that I would _not _have been disappointed in you."

Noire sniffled. "Thanks…"

* * *

After interrogating her other children about Noire's home life, Robin stormed over to Tharja's tent. The dark mage was not in it, but Robin called her name anyway, certain that she would answer her. Sure enough, Tharja slinked into the tent after only a few moments. "Yes, Robin?" she purred, but Robin was not in the mood.

"Tharja, we need to talk."

Tharja blinked. "About what?"

"Our daughter's future."

Tharja took a seat on the floor, her legs curling up by her side. She waved for Robin to continue.

"The kids told me some very troubling things. I refuse to hold you accountable for something you haven't done yet, but I need you to make me a promise now."

"Anything," Tharja swore.

Robin crouched down, taking Tharja's hands in hers. "If something happens to me—"

"If anyone _dares—_"

"_If something happens to me_," Robin repeated. "I don't care how broken it leaves you, you will _not _take it out on our daughter. Understand? No hexing her, _ever_, and no using me as a weapon to hurt her or a reason to blame her."

Tharja's expression was stark horror. "I did that?"

Robin nodded warily.

"I swear." Tharja's tone was fierce. "She's ours. I will do it right this time."

Robin let out a breath of relief. "Good. I know you can be a good mother, Tharja, and any daughter of ours is precious."

Suddenly, Tharja smirked. "Daughter of ours," she mused, slinking closer, laying a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I like that."

"Tharja," Robin muttered in warning.

"Did you corner me here on purpose?" Tharja asked, her voice low and flirtatious. "Have you given more thought to my… offer?"

"I've thought about it," Robin murmured. "It's tempting."

"It was meant to be," Tharja purred, pressing herself against Robin, stroking her face with a gentle hand. Robin leaned into her touch, and the mage's smirk widened.

"Is that a yes?" Tharja whispered in Robin's ear. In answer, Robin let her hand rest at Tharja's waist and tilted her head to the side to give Tharja access to her neck, an invitation that Tharja took, feathering kisses down her skin. "Excellent," Tharja murmured, pushing Robin back against her sleeping pallet.

* * *

As much as she loved Tharja and their daughter, there was only so much time Robin could spend with their … taxing personalities before she completely lost her mind, so she found herself gravitating back to some of her other children.

Today, it was Robin's turn to cook, and Severa, Owain, and Lucina were keeping her company in the kitchen, taking turns critiquing her cooking.

"Carrot soup?" Severa scrunched up her nose. "Ew! Why would anyone want to eat that?"

"Taguel are quite fond of it," Robin hummed. "I always make some for Panne."

"How strange," Lucina mused. "Yarne never mentioned anything of the sort."

"Yarne?" Robin inquired, trying to recall if she had ever heard them mention the name.

"Panne and Donnel's son," Lucina explained. "He's half-taguel."

"He's a weirdo." Severa rolled her eyes, then suddenly smirked. "It's good you're sympathetic to taguel," she said sweetly. "Given that you may have taguel grandbabies."

"What?" Robin dropped a stirring spoon, her eyes wide as saucers. "_Grandbabies?_" It had never occurred to her, the consequence of half her children being fully grown.

Laughing heartily, Severa nearly fell off the barrel she had perched herself on. Her face innocent, Lucina joined in, "Yarne and Kjelle really grew close over the years after we all came together."

"Kjelle?" Robin blinked.

"The last gentle flower of your bloodline, as blunt as a rusty sword, and as striking as thunder!" Owain exclaimed.

Robin took a second to translate the Owain-speak. "She's my last daughter?" she clarified.

"Indeed!" Owain confirmed.

"You don't think Inigo counts as a 'gentle flower'?" Severa snickered.

Owain rolled his eyes. "More like a bitter root," he muttered sourly.

Lucina sighed. "I had hoped your rivalry would fade over time, Owain."

"Alas, 'tis not to be! We are two opposing armies, fated to forever be in opposition, trapped with a vicious enmity!"

Severa rolled her eyes. "So, speaking of babies…"

"Please let's not," Robin inserted, but Severa steamrolled through her.

"You know it's not Noire's turn to be born yet, right?" Severa teased.

Robin paled rapidly, scrambling to uncover a boiling pot. She cleared her throat. "W-What makes you say that, sweetheart?"

Lucina and Owain turned to Severa with curious eyes. The pigtailed girl explained, "Rumor is you've been seen coming in and out of Tharja's tent, clothes all mussed. Got anything to _confess_?"

Owain snorted. "Your _father's_ the priest, Severa. You can't take confession."

Severa rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him, fixing Robin with her glance instead. Robin sighed, resigned. "How many people know?"

"Right now? Just me," Severa said. "Well, us, anyway. I guess these losers know now, too."

"By tomorrow, Aunt Lissa," Lucina added. "Knowing Severa." The girl in question pouted.

"By the day after, the entire camp," Owain finished. "Knowing Mother."

Robin groaned, stirring the stew with a fresh spoon. "I'll never live down the teasing."

Severa jumped down from her barrel. "I have _so _many questions."

Robin snorted. "No one had the talk with you?"

Severa glared. "Of _course _I had the talk! I meant about _your _relationship, not sex in general! Gawds."

Robin smirked. "Shoot, then."

"What could you possibly see in her?" Severa burst out.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "She's loyal, intelligent, _extremely _attractive—"

"Alright, alright!" Owain cut her off. "Please leave it there."

Robin's smirk grew. "Your sister started this conversation."

Owain groaned. "Seeeevera! Why must you concern yourself with grisly details such as these?"

_Grisly details? _Robin mouthed.

Lucina blushed a little. "I'm not certain I want to know the specifics of Aunt Robin's relationships, either."

Severa groaned, taking a seat on the barrel again and kicking it with her heels in frustration. "She's the only one _doing anything!_ Other than the married couples, who are no fun to tease, the only one getting any action is _Vaike_, and he's shameless!" She smirked.

Robin's eyebrows lifted. "Who is Vaike sleeping with?"

Lucina choked.

"You're each as bad as the other. The daughter's blood flows true," Owain groaned.

Severa grinned toothily. "Why, Mama, I didn't know you were interested."

Robin shrugged. "I'm just gathering information. It could be important. You know, for tactics."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, no one in the Shepherds—he picks up the occasional maiden in taverns when we pass a village. I _do_ get to tease him a little when one of them resembles anyone in the Shepherds, though. He couldn't look at Sully for a _week _after I caught him picking up a redhead. She thought he was avoiding her because of her cooking, and she beat him up." Severa cackled.

"I remember that!" Owain gasped.

"As do I," Lucina added, perturbed. "Severa, must you cause chaos everywhere you go?"

"Yeah, well, love you too, Lucy." Severa rolled her eyes.

Robin merely chuckled. "And here I thought she caught him spying on her."

Lucina's eyes widened. "V-Vaike does that? A Shepherd spies on women?"

"Other than Tharja spying on dear Mama, you mean?" Severa snorted. "Vaike's a big-time pervert."

"It's really distasteful," Robin agreed. "But he's gotten better, and Sully's horse has been keeping an eye on him." She teased Lucina, "Had you thought we were all paragons of virtue?"

Lucina shook her head slowly. "Not precisely. But we grew up hearing tales of the Shepherds as heroes. It's a little strange to hear they have such flaws of their own."

"But it makes them that much more interesting! Though their pasts be riddled with dark secrets, they stand tall against the forces of oppression!" Owain exclaimed.

Robin tilted her head. "When you look at it from that perspective, it is a tad poetic." She scrutinized Owain. "You know, I think you and Sumia would get along well if you spoke the same language."

Severa snorted.

"So…" Robin dragged the word out. "Gerome and Cynthia…"

"Oh my gods, yes," Severa groaned. "Let me tell you what I caught these two weirdos doing the other day!"


End file.
